


Alexa On Top

by Heyoo



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Feet worship, Femslash, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Violence, double fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Little Miss Bliss sets out to prove her dominance over the women’s division.





	1. Anal Bex

**Author's Note:**

> Started this back in late 2016/early 2017 and never posted it. Inspired by the works of MTL.

CHAPTER ONE: Anal Bex

SUMMARY: The SmackDown Women’s Champion humiliates The Lass Kicker.

Becky Lynch sat in the SmackDown Live women’s locker room on a hard, wooden bench and stared at herself in the mirror. Still in her ring gear, which for her was a sleeveless low cut plain black T-Shirt and a pair of black trunks, she had sweat pouring all down her body and a sour expression on her face.

The experienced Irish native had just lost her SmackDown Women’s Title rematch against the reigning champion Alexa Bliss, Becky failing to reclaim her title. Becky let out a sigh, remembering back when she won the SmackDown Women’s Championship and felt like she could do anything. However, she guessed she shouldn’t be surprised that Alexa was able to handily defeat her. After all, since day one of the Brand Split, Alexa Bliss had completely owned Becky in all facets: emotionally, physically, and above all mentally.

Bliss owned her emotionally by constantly making her doubt her abilities, constantly telling Lynch how pathetic she was and how she couldn’t accomplish anything. She owned her physically by dominating her in the ring at every turn. Despite how skilled Becky was in the ring, Bliss always seemed one step ahead of her as far as strategy, whether it was sneak attacking her, shoving her into a table, or always finding a way to take control of a match when Becky let her guard down. And she owned her mentally by being constantly on her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get Alexa out of her thoughts. Becky constantly found herself thinking about the fact that Alexa could so easily beat her in all of their matches against each other, and the fact that she crushed her title reign, and the humiliation she made Becky suffer, and how she secretly kind of enjoyed that.

She found herself constantly thinking about the champ’s sexy body, all of her wonderful curves, and what her lips would taste like, and what it would feel like to run her fingers through her blonde hair, and what she would do to her behind closed doors and..look, needless to say, Becky was hopelessly attracted to Alexa Bliss. She was so cocky and controlling, and for some reason that was a huge turn on for Becky. After all, it’s what attracted her to Sasha Banks back in NXT, and later Charlotte on the main roster.

However, she never had as much pure lust for them as she felt right now for Alexa. Speaking of, Bliss had just entered the locker room, also still in her ring gear, a loud pink, blue and black get-up, and was making a pained expression while clutching her arm, as she had popped it out of place during her match against Becky. Lynch saw the pain she was in and immediately the good natured Dublin native felt concerned.

“L-Lexi, I’m so, SO sorry. Are ya okay?” The orange haired beauty asked in her thicker than oil Irish accent as she got up from the bench and put a comforting arm on Alexa’s shoulder.

Bliss immediately tossed Becky’s arm off her shoulder and glared at her. “For the thousandth time, it’s ALEXA, and what the hell do you care if I’m alright?”

Becky was slightly hurt by Alexa’s blatant rudeness, but a bigger part of her loved how worthless Bliss made her feel, treating her like a complete nothing. Becky took a step back, not wanting to upset her enemy-turned-crush too much.

“Well, I mean, I can’t stand ya,”

She lied, not wanting to reveal her true feelings to Alexa.

“But I still wouldn’t want to put ya on the disabled list.”

“Well, I appreciate the concern but I’m actually just double-jointed, you know, since unlike you, I’m a real athlete.” Bliss retorted in a snobby manner.

Lynch found herself getting a little heated at Alexa implying she wasn’t a real athlete, but then she looked into Alexa’s eyes, was reminded of her insane amount of hotness, and found her anger melt away and replaced by arousal. Becky’s eyes scanned the amazing Women’s Champ. From her ample breasts to her thick ass, Alexa truly had the body of a goddess and Lynch couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“Why are you staring at me?!” Bliss shouted.

“Seriously?! Why do you always stare at me?!” She asked with slight disgust evident in her voice.

“Wha..well..I” Becky tried to snap out of the less than pure thoughts about Alexa that were popping into her head right now and now tried to come up with an excuse.

“Are you going to ask me to fuck you or what?” Bliss then asked, catching Becky off guard with that comment. Becky tried to play dumb.

“Whoa. Wh-why would I as-”

“Oh please Becky! Do me a favor and quit the act! Do you realize how you pretending that you hate me all the time drives me crazy?! I KNOW you can’t resist me! Not that I can blame you for that.” Alexa said, giving a cocky chuckle at that last sentence.

Becky debated giving up her rouse and confirming Alexa’s accusations, but ultimately tried to keep her cover.

“Erm, I’m not sure if some of that pink hair dye has seeped into your brain but if ya think I’m attracted to ya, you’re dead wrong. How could I be? We despise each oth-”

Eventually, Alexa could take no more of this and aggressively pinned Becky to the locker room wall and began kissing her.

Becky let out a little squeak of surprise as the Smackdown Women’s Champ began passionately making out with her. She was very hesitant to give in and return the kiss when just then Alexa began to get more and more aggressive with it. The Dublin native eventually allowed her lust to take over and she eagerly began to kiss the younger woman back, moaning into the kiss. Seeing this as a sign to take things a step further, Bliss forcefully shoved her tongue into the Lass Kicker’s mouth, and both women’s tongues began battling for dominance, a battle Bliss won easily as she took complete control of the kiss, making Becky moan even louder than before.

While continuing to french kiss the Maiden Ireland, Alexa pulled Becky in closer and quickly yet forcefully squeezed Becky’s ass through her trunks. This caused Lynch to moan the loudest she had yet. Noticing this, Alexa broke the kiss and put her full attention on squeezing that gloriously plump behind, now squeezing it with both hands, and with each squeeze it caused the Irish babe to moan louder and louder.

“Mmm, ohh, mmmm, oh Lexi.” Lynch cried out.

In response, the SmackDown Women’s Champ delivered a hard smack to Becky’s rump, causing the Lass Kicker to whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“It’s ALEXA.” Bliss snarled back before aggressively pulling Becky in for one more rough kiss and then just as aggressively pushing her away.

Becky began panting in lust and exhaustion.

“So what was that about not being attracted to me?” Alexa questioned with a knowing smirk. Becky tried to catch her breath.

“I may have fibbed a wee bit.” She admitted with a laugh.

“Well I’m glad you finally came clean.” Bliss said, that smirk still plastered on her face.

“And why are you glad about that?” Becky asked, returning Alexa’s smirk.

“Because it gives me an excuse to do this!”

She shoved Lynch to the ground, and Becky landed on her hands and knees.

This sudden aggression by the SmackDown Women’s Champion caused the Irish beauty to let out an adorable gasp of surprise. Alexa then got behind Becky and tore off Becky’s trunks, making the Lass Kicker gasp once more. Bliss then chuckled and she picked up right where she left off, once again returning to smacking Becky’s tanned ass.

“Mmm, ohhh, yessss, oh smack me arse!” The muscular woman cried out as Alexa continued to assault her plump rear end.

Alexa admired the beautiful sight in front of her. She had complete dominance over this in ring veteran, happily smacking her plump behind and turning it from tan to red. Despite this intense spanking, Becky did nothing but moan as Bliss absolutely went to town on smacking her ass. The Women’s Champ let out a chuckle.

“Fuck Becky, you really are a submissive little slut, aren’t you?” Bliss asked in a mocking tone.

The only response the older Irish woman could let out was a whimper, causing Bliss to laugh in response. She then couldn’t stop laughing, a twisted glee overcame Alexa as she continued to smack the sexy Lass Kicker’s ass and continued to get rewarded with moans. Right now, she had everything she had ever wanted.

She was a champion in the WWE, at the very top of the mountain of the SmackDown Women’s Division, but above all that, she had Becky Lynch completely under her control, something she had fantasized about since making her main roster debut. Alexa constantly dreamed about topping the mighty Lass Kicker, and now her dream had quite literally come true, as she had nothing but utter dominance over her rival.

As if to prove just how dominant she was, Alexa abruptly stopped smacking Becky’s behind, causing Becky to let out a cry of frustration. What Alexa did next might have been even better though, as she took a finger from her left hand and gladly shoved it inside Lynch’s asshole, slowly pumping it in and out.

This caused the sexy Dubliner to gasp and moan at an increased volume. The Women’s Champ smiled as she then quickened the pace of her finger, roughly pumping it in and out.

“Ah fuck, Alexa, fuck, aahh!!!”

The Irish superstar cried out as this younger woman continued to roughly finger fuck her asshole.

“Oh, Alexa, oh babe! I love this!”

Bliss responded by using her other hand to shove two fingers up the other woman’s pussy. This, combined with the finger Alexa was eagerly pumping in and out of Becky’s butt and the passionate makeout session earlier was enough to push Becky Lynch over the edge, as she then came onto the Champ’s fingers. Alexa stopped what she was doing and made a face of disgust.

“Seriously?”

She asked in a mocking tone, happily sucked Becky’s juices off her fingers and then started to spank her ass again.

“Did you seriously just cum? Did you actually cum from that? What a slut! I’ve barely even done anything and you already came! And the worst part is you’re probably craving more! In fact, by the way you’ve acted thus far, you’re probably just begging for me to bang your big butt at this point! Isn’t that right, Becky? You want me to quit teasing you, grab my strap on, and ram your big behind! Am I right?”

Red welts had formed on Lynch’s large behind now, Bliss was spanking it so hard it was almost like she was on a mission to just completely destroy Becky’s ass. As she continued this glorious assault of the Irish woman’s rear end with her hand, she also continued trash talking the Lass Kicker, and didn’t plan to stop anytime soon.

“Ugh, you’re PATHETIC. And I love it. I love how you’re nothing more than a little plaything made for my pleasure. You do realize what a useless little submissive whore you are, right?! You realize that you’re nothing but a piece of trash made for my disposal? Do you realize that? Huh? And you do want your big ol’ butt fucked by me, don’t you? You would love nothing more than to have my thick 8!inch strap on pummeling your big butt, wouldn’t you? And, you know everything I’m saying right now is true?! Answer me bitch!”

The SmackDown Women’s Champ relentlessly trash talked the Irish Lass Kicker and after each sentence she delivered a spank to her ass, making sure each one was harder than the last, and the harder they got, the louder Lynch moaned.

The older submissive woman tried to find any words to respond to Alexa with, but she had extreme difficulty forming any coherent thought, the only thing coming out of her mouth being loud moans due to the amount of pleasure she was receiving from Bliss treating her like a completely worthless piece of meat, saying such demeaning and degrading things in a way only she could, her wicked words stung and humiliated Becky but also made her wetter and wetter by the second, and in addition to that, the immense pleasure she received by getting her big ass spanked, just imagining how red her ass cheeks probably were right now, was enough to turn her on beyond belief.

“I said answer me!”

The younger woman shouted, delivering a smack to Becky’s backside so hard that Lynch lost balance in her current position of being on her hands and knees and collapsed onto the floor.

Eventually she managed to get back up onto her hands and knees and form a complete, albeit short sentence.

“Y-yes Alexa, it’s true.” Lynch said out of breath, then went right back to moaning as the Champ smacked her plump posterior, but shortly after, Bliss took this moment to stop spanking Becky’s ass, making the Irish babe cry out with a certain sadness since the spanking had come to an abrupt end.

“What’s true?” Alexa questioned in a stern tone.

“Oh, Alexa, it’s all true. I’m nothing more than your pet. I’m a bitch who needs to be put in her place. Everytime I think about ya and your sexy body, my pussy tingles. I want nothing more than to be your property, babe! I want nothing more than for ya to slam your thick strapon cock up my shit pipe! I can’t tell ya how long I’ve dreamed of bendin’ over for ya and having ya take me slutty little arse! Please, please Alexa, show me what a worthless little fucktoy I am and fuck me arse! Please Alex-”  
The Irish beauty would have continued to beg for her new master but Alexa cut her off. Bliss got in front of Becky, who still remained on her hands and knees.

“That was some pretty good begging.” She complimented, for once actually saying something nice to her rival. “But not good enough.”

Alexa then quickly tore off her own wrestling trunks, exposing her bare trim. Becky’s eyes widened at seeing the sugar walls of the SmackDown Women’s champ.

“Lick my pussy like a good little whore and I’ll consider giving you what you want!” The champ ordered coldly as she grabbed Becky by the hair and shoved her face into her sweet little cunt. Lynch needed no prompting, happily letting her tongue explore her rival turned master’s nether regions.

“Ahhh,OH, augggh, oh fffuucckk! Becky! YESSSS!! OHHHH yesss!! Lick my pussy just like that!! OH BECKY! Yes! Oh, please your mistress, baby!” Alexa cried out as the Irish Lass Kicker quickly became the Irish Lass Licker, her tongue moving all around the Women’s Champ’s tasty twat. Eventually, Lynch’s tongue met Alexa’s clit. Bliss gasped.

“Ohh! Ohh yess! Pleasse! Be a good little bitch and lick my clit with your sluttly little lesbo tongue!” Alexa screamed as Becky’s tongue just brushed the surface of Bliss’s clit.

The Dubliner’s tongue then slowly stroked back and forth on the clit, causing Bliss to actually lose her train of thought and just get lost in pleasure.

“Mmmm!! Ahh!! Ohhh! Something tells me this isn’t your first time doing this!” Alexa said with a smirk. That caused Becky to let out a light chuckle, which didn’t go unnoticed by Bliss.

“Less laughing, more licking! FOCUS!” Alexa ordered, smacking Becky on the back of the head.

Lynch was in no position to disobey and she eagerly continued to lick away, but the reason she had laughed at Alexa’s statement was because it was so on the money. This was far, FAR from the first time she had done this, and it was far from being the last, pussy licking had now become one of her favorite past times. As Lynch’s tongue continued to do its job above and beyond right now, she couldn’t help but reminisce about the day she first realized what her tongue was made for when Sasha made her her bitch back in NXT.

After first getting signed by the WWE, it was one of Becky’s goals to be the most dominant top she could be, and she had very quickly failed at that goal, Sasha shoving Becky’s pretty little face into her cunt just a week after Becky’s TV debut and showing her who was boss in the bedroom pretty much every night after that. The same thing had occurred after the night she got called up to the main roster with Charlotte and Sasha. Becky was so full of ambition and adrenaline but it wasn’t too long before Charlotte took control of her and she soon found herself spending hours between Charlotte’s legs every night, following her every command and doing anything she could to please her. And of course she would never forget the night of WrestleMania 32. After her incredible triple threat match for the championship against Charlotte and Sasha, she found herself under the control of both these women she had served, and she got to spend hours using her skilled tongue to please both of them, before they passed her ass back and forth like it was nothing more than a toy, and finally finished her off with a double penetration so good she still got off thinking about it to this day.

However, what was occurring right now may have been even better. Becky couldn’t quite explain what it was, but there was something that made Alexa one of the most appealing women she had ever come across. With Alexa, she felt a constant need to impress her, making sure to get her tongue to cover every inch of Alexa’s twat. She would always love getting dominated by Charlotte and Sasha, but they were always her friends deep down, and they would still bond regardless of whether they had sex or not. Becky and Alexa had shared zero friendly moments, and so the fact that she was using her right now as her personal rug muncher made her feel so dirty, the fact that she was submitting to someone who almost definitely hated her guts and the fact that it was turning her on so much making her feel a certain sense of shame, yet she had little time to linger on that shame as her tongue had just discovered Alexa’s entrance. This caused Alexa to moan.

“DO ITTT!” Alexa ordered as Becky’s tongue teased Alexa’s opening.

“Don’t teassse mee!! Just fuck me with your tongue!! Shove your slutty tongue inside of me Becky and make me OHHHHHH YEEEEESSSS!!!” The Women’s Champ cried out as the Lass Kicker’s tongue slid through the opening and Becky began to move it in and out, tongue fucking her rival.

Alexa couldn’t stop screaming and moaning from this treatment, loving just how eager this Irish beauty was to please her.

“Ohh YESSS!! Mmmmm!! FUCK! Oh!! That’s a good little carpet cleaner! OH! That’s a loyal little rug muncher! YEEESSSSSSS!! Fffuuucckk mee with your tongueee AAAAAHHHH!!!!”

The Champ was in pure bliss (pun intended) as her opponent’s tongue continued to invade her hole. Alexa wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She was ready to climax.

“Maaakkkee me cuummm!” She ordered. “Make me cum you little rug munching dyke! GAHH! C’mon you bitch! Make me squirt all over your mouth, you worthless little fucktoy! Make me cum or else I’ll-AAAHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!”

Becky rapidly increased her tongue work, doing anything she could to please her master.

“FASTER! FASTER!” I’m almost there!! C’mon Becky! Be a good little bitch and GAAAHHHHH!! OH SHIIIIIIITTTTTT!!”

Lynch’s speed increased to an almost superhuman degree which finally pushed Alexa over the edge and caused her to squirt her juices down Becky’s throat, the irish Lass Kicker eagerly gobbling them all up. Bliss panted heavily and stood for a few seconds, almost frozen in place from the incredible orgasm she just experienced. When she at last caught her breath, she ripped off Becky’s shirt and then barked another order at Becky.

“Stay right there! It’s about time for you to get your ass fucked!”

The Irish superstar squealed in delight at this which caused Alexa to roll her eyes. She then left her spot and grabbed a duffel bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a thick, 8-inch strap on dildo. Lynch’s eyes widened at the size of the dick she was about to get penetrated by. Alexa put her toy on until she was right in front of Becky’s face. She smacked the Lass Kicker right in the face with her 8-incher before shouting out another command.

“Suck it bitch! Get this nice and wet so I can fuck your pathetic ass! Although, who knows? You seem like such a whore that you already may be loose enough back there as it is! Still, I wanna see your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock, so get to sucking!”

The orange haired beauty opened her mouth and her mistress immediately shoved in 3 out of the 8 inches pretty easily into her mouth. Becky moaned as she tasted the black plastic cock that her mistress was force feeding her.

“Oh Becky. Oh! You’re such a whore! Oh! You look so hot like this!” Bliss giddily shouted as her new bitch bobbed her head up and down, getting this plastic cock nice and wet for an anal pounding in the near future.

Alexa then slid 2 more inches in, causing the Dublin native to gag, which in turn just made Alexa laugh. Bliss won her Women’s Championship back at TLC, but this was really the prize she wanted to claim. Getting this Irish beauty, her newly found arch rival, to get on her knees and eagerly submit by taking this fake plastic cock was an achievement bigger to her than any championship win could possibly be. She finally pushed the last 3 inches of her long cock into the older woman’s mouth, causing her to gag once again. However, the in-ring veteran quickly adjusted to the full length of the fake cock in her mouth. The Wicked Witch of The WWE grinned at her prey, thrusting her plastic 8 incher in and out of the other woman’s mouth. Becky let out a series of moans and gags as her fellow Smackdown Live Superstar brutally fucked her face.

“Take it bitch! Take it! Fucking take it! Take my plastic cock in your mouth like the skank you are!”

“MMMMMM, MMMMMMM,” was all that Becky Balboa could muster in response, moaning like a cheap slut as she enjoyed the taste of Alexa’s toy.

The Smackdown Women’s Champ then pulled her strapon out of the other girl’s mouth, causing her to pathetically whimper and reach out to try to grab the cock. That behavior earned her slap in the face from her dom.

“I’m calling the shots here, bitch! Understand?”

Still reeling in pain, the Dubliner weakly responded “Yes, Alexa.”

Little Miss Bliss then slapped Lynch even harder, so hard in fact that Becky collapsed.

“You don’t even have the privilege of calling me by my first name anymore. From now on, it’s Mistress Bliss! Got that, you dumbass dyke?!” The petite blonde interrogated her bottom.

The Irish Lass pulled herself up so she was back in position on her knees and then replied, “Understood, Mistress Bliss.”

“Good! Now get on all fours! It’s time to destroy that slutty ass!”

Without hesitation, Becky put her hands on the ground so she was in perfect position for a brutal butt ramming. Alexa walked behind Becky, salivating at the thought of what was about to occur.

“Spread your cheeks, NOW!”

The older, taller superstar quickly complied, making sure her ample asscheeks were spread nice and wide so Alexa could slam her shaft in her shithole.

“Brace yourself bitch!” The Wicked Witch warned before stuffing 2 inches of her 8 inch cock inside Becky’s loose backdoor.

“GAHHHH!!! OOOHH ALE…MMM…. MISTRESS BLISS!” The Lasskicker purred in pleasure, and made sure to correct herself so she referred to her Mistress by her proper title.

“Nice save, slut.” Responded Alexa, before shoving another inch inside the other woman’s fuckhole, causing her to squeal out in pure pleasure.

“UGH GOD! YOU’RE SO LOOSE BACK HERE! How many cocks have you taken up your slutty butt?” The tiny temptress taunted Lynch, somewhat surprised how easily her strapon was going up Becky’s bunghole.

Although, she wasn’t completely shocked, as she had suspected from the moment she first met the Irish babe that she was nothing but a pure bottom.

“How many, bitch?!” Bliss barked at Becky, pulling her hair back and simultaneously shoving 2 more inches in her asshole. The notion that Becky was a bottom was affirmed by Lynch’s response.

“OHHH GAAHHHH!!! TOO MANY TO COUNT! EVERYONE HAS USED THIS ARSE!!! UUUUUNNNNGGGHHHH!!!!!! FECK! BUT YOU’RE THE BEST, MISTRESS BLISS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!! OH GOOOOOOODDDDDDD THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A SKILLED TOP!! THANK YOU FOR FECKING ME WORTHLESS ARSE! I DON’T DESERVE YOU, MISTRESS! MMMMNNNGGGHHH! BUT PLEASE, PLEASE LET GO OF MY HAIIIRRR—AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The Lasskicker screamed as the superior woman pulled her hair back harder and shoved the remaining 3 inches of her cock up the Maiden Ireland’s meaty butt, which elicited a moan from the orange haired beauty. Since Alexa wasn’t completely merciless, she let go of her submissive’s hair, and focused solely on destroying the Dubliner’s derriere, watching in awe as she watched her thick cock slide in and out of the Lass’s loose fuckhole. Alexa felt her already moist pussy grow wetter and wetter as she continued to have a magnificent view of her man made monster cock disappearing and then reappearing from her pet’s rectum, and as she got to hear Lynch moan every time she thrusted in and out of her asshole.

“Jesus! You’re such a loser, Becky!! Tell me what a fucking pathetic loser you are!! Tell me how inferior you are to me!! FUCK! Tell me how inferior you are to the entire SmackDown women’s division!! SHITTT!!!!!” The champ taunted her prey as she continued slamming in and out Becky’s big booty.

Lynch, for her part, quickly complied with her Mistress’s orders.

“AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! OHHHHHH!!!!!!! YESSS, MISTRESS!!!!!! GODDDD I’M A LOSER! I’M A WEAK LITTLE BUTT SLUT!!! UUUUUGGGHHHH!!! I’M NOTHING BUT AN INFERIOR LITTLE SKANK!! YOU’RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!! EVERY WOMAN ON THIS ROSTER IS BETTER THAN ME!!! GOD, I’D BE LUCKY TO EVEN KISS YOUR FEET!!!!!! I AM SO LUCKY YOU MADE ME YOUR BOTTOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!! AAAHHHHH FFFEEEEEEEEEECCCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

She cried out in utter ecstasy as her top sped up this amazing anal fucking. Alexa was now rapidly pumping in and out her pet’s plump posterior. Bliss switched between cackling with delight and moaning with pleasure as this woman who had proven to be a thorn in her side was finally getting what she deserved—a good hard anal pounding. Alexa shuddered with arousal as she felt her hips constantly slapping up against her whore’s ass.

“MMMMM!!! FUCK BECKY, YOU’RE A GOOD LITTLE BUTT SLUT! I LOVE HOW YOU’RE MOANING LIKE A TWO DOLLAR WHORE AS I ANNIHILATE YOUR ANUS! GOD!!! I BET THIS ASS HAS BEEN FUCKED BY EVERY WOMAN ON THIS ROSTER! HELL, I KNOW CHARLOTTE AND SASHA HAVE BEEN UP HERE A THOUSAND TIMES!!! FUUUCCCKKK!!! I’M SURE BAYLEY HAS BEEN TO!!! GODDD!!! AND NATALYA!!! SHIT! FUCK!!!”

As Alexa insulted her, Becky furiously gasped and moaned as The Five Feet of Fury somehow once again picked up the pace of her fucking. The Irish Lasskicker could feel herself on the edge, and was trying desperately to hold on from cumming, both because she didn’t want to displease her top, and because she wouldn’t mind if Alexa fucked her ass forever, this humiliating act turning Becky on in ways she didn’t even know. It was then that Bliss threw in the kicker.

“I BET EVEN EVA MARIE HAS HAD A TURN WITH YOU!!! THAT’S HOW SKANKY YOU ARE!!! FUUUUUCCCCKKK!!!”

This insinuation from Alexa caused the Lass Kicker to lose it, the Irish beauty orgasming at the thought of that talentless supermodel wrecking her ass. Truth to be told, this might have been the hardest she had came in her life, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Becky collapsed on the ground, panting like a dog, completely exhausted from Alexa’s obliteration of her anal orifice. Bliss circled around Lynch, now standing in front of her fallen whore. Alexa picked Becky’s head up with one hand, squeezing Becky’s face tight, and with her other hand, smacked her sub’s face so hard that she fell back to the ground.

“DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CUM, SLUT?!!!” The petite blonde snapped, furious with her submissive.

“N-no.” The older wrestler sheepishly answered, reeling in pain.

Bliss stepped on her pet’s head, causing her to holler out in agony.

“No who?” The shorter superstar demanded, wanting the Irish wrestler to address her by her proper title.

“No...Mistress...Bliss.” The Irish grappler managed to grunt out, as she felt Alexa’s foot crush her head.

Alexa finally let her foot up and removed her strapon cock, causing her bitch to whimper.

“You don’t deserve the privilege of cleaning my cock tonight whore. Now apologize!!!” She shouted, picking up the orange haired woman one more time and giving her another brutal slap across her cheek.

“I’m sorrryyyyy.”” The other woman whined. However, her dom probed her for more.

“For?”

“I’m sorry fer cummin’ when I wasn’t ‘sposed to. I’m sorry fer not knowing my place. I’m sorry fer not asking fer your permission. I’m sorry fer just being such a pathetic ho in general. I’m meant to be nuthin’ but a cum dumpster and I’m so glad you showed me my pla—UUUNNNGGGHH!!”

She worked herself up again just from her humiliating speech, and before she even realized it, cum was squirting out of her for the third time. At this point, the SmackDown Women’s Champ just shook her head, in utter disbelief at her bottom’s sluttiness. Alexa then dropped the submissive slut’s head back on the floor and quickly grabbed her phone, walking back behind Becky.

“Spread those cheeks one more time!”

Lynch did what she was told and spread her big booty cheeks, Alexa snapping a picture of her handiwork and promptly sending it to every other woman on the SmackDown roster. This was a message. Alexa circled back around and picked her bitch up by the head one last time and pulled her into a quick aggressive kiss, then gave one last order.

“Open your mouth!”

Becky did so, and Alexa hocked a giant wad of spit in between the Lass Kicker’s lips.

“What do you say, whore?”

“Th-Thank you, Mistress Bliss.”

Alexa let go of her head and got dressed. As she left the locker room, leaving her pet sprawled across the floor, Bliss thought of all the possibilities sending that picture could lead to.

The truth of the matter was, despite the “badlass” demeanor she tried to put on, that Irish cunt could be topped by just about anyone. However, by at least getting her foot in the door in the world of topping, Alexa may be able to build up an impressive resume. Hell, maybe even her wildest dreams of topping all four horsewomen would come true.

Oh yes, topping Becky could lead her straight to those other three sluts, clearly just bottoms-in-denial waiting for a Mistress to show them their true calling. Bliss smirked at that thought, determination sweeping over her. This was just the beginning.


	2. Hey Mickie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After owning Becky, Alexa tops Mickie James (with some help from NXT).

CHAPTER TWO: Hey Mickie!

SUMMARY: After going down to NXT and finding Mickie James in a (not so surprising) position, Alexa sets out to ruin the skilled veteran.

 

“Reason Number 32 why Mistress Bliss is the greatest: she provides me with daily spankings, reminding me that I’m just a good fer nuthin’ skank.”

Alexa Bliss developed a devious grin. It had been a week since she had claimed Becky Lynch as her fuckpet, and here Alexa sat on a stool, still in her ring gear backstage in a makeup room, reveling in her victory. She had just competed in a match for her SmackDown Women’s Title at a WWE Live Event in Tampa, FL where she had of course easily retained clean over her Irish bitch in a little less than two minutes. As a result of her win, the petite blonde forced the submissive woman to get on all fours beside her and prattle off all of the ways that Bliss was superior. Meanwhile, Alexa was once, twice, thrice checking over herself in the mirror, admiring her blonde pink-streaked hair still in pigtails, and the way her sexy blue, black, and pink ring gear pushed her boobs to the forefront. She looked her absolute best, which was good because she had a big day ahead of her.

Today, she was taking both her SmackDown Women’s Title and her bitch down to the performance center for two reasons. One, she had been asked to give all the little hoes there a lecture on how to achieve success on the main roster, and she figured she was a good enough talker to at least stumble through that. However, the second reason was the main reason she was looking forward to this day: to meet up with her newest friend, and soon-to-be bitch, Mickie James, as even being the experienced veteran she was, the 5 time women’s champ still made it a point to train down in NXT to help all the rookies, as well as push herself to still learn new things.

Alexa couldn’t be more grateful for this, as Mickie’s deep passion for wrestling was going to help her out in the near future. In her most recent televised title defenses against the Lass Kicker, Alexa had enlisted a huge assist, as Mickie stood in her corner, ensuring that she would retain over the superior worker, although she didn’t really need much help because at this point, she was 95% sure Becky was losing on purpose as a way to show Alexa that she now knew her place. Regardless, the point was it was Mickie’s job to see to Alexa still possessing her title when all was said and done, and thus far, the veteran had done just that, which is why Bliss had set up the false pretense that she was looking to “reward” Mickie.

It wasn’t as if that was a complete lie, as Bliss did intend for the two of them to have fun stretching out Becky. It was just that afterwards, it would be Mickie’s turn to bend over, and that’s when Alexa would get a reward of her own. Yes, Alexa would finally have another bottom to add to her collection, as she was sure she could get her to submit to her.

After all, she had heard all the old stories about James being Trish Stratus’s big booty ho for however many years, and then Beth Phoenix’s, and Natalya’s, and Michelle McCool’s, and Kelly Kelly’s...the point was she was an anal addict, and Bliss prayed nothing had changed in the years since her return to WWE. If anything she hoped James had become more submissive, if that was even possible, so that she didn’t have to spend a long time lubing up her strap on, and could just get her cock shoved into that extremely fuckable ass sooner rather than later. 

Her fantasies about banging the brunette’s big butt were sadly interrupted by the thick accent of her pitiful bitch, Bliss’s ears perking up as she realized this bottom was still complimenting her.

“Reason Number 41 why Mistress Bliss is the greatest: she is constantly able to outshine, outsmart, and out wrestle every opponent. I know ya definitely did that to me. Of course, I’m the biggest loser in the women’s division. God, I might be the biggest loser in all of WWE. I’m certainly the biggest whore. Reason Number 42–“

“OKAY! That’s enough, CUNT!” Bliss shouted at her beautiful bitch, just being cruel for her own enjoyment. “Speaking of which, you can lick mine!”

The petite blonde tore off her trunks, leaving her bare womanhood exposed. For her part, the Lass Kicker was already wearing nothing, unless you counted the butt plug her Mistress had given her, as it had become almost a ritual for her to strip for Alexa after their matches together, or after one of her matches, or really just anytime her dom felt like seeing her naked. Becky licked her lips, and quickly crawled in front of Alexa. She then lovingly nuzzled her mistress’s sweet pussy, which prompted Little Miss Bliss to deliver a hard slap to the back of her head. “QUIT BEING ‘ROMANTIC’! You are NOT my girlfriend, you’re just a slut I use and abuse! Now, lick me!”

She quickly complied with her top’s instructions, her tongue rapidly going up and down Alexa’s sexy shaven sugar walls, savoring the taste. In her opinion, Alexa’s twat may have been tastier than Sasha’s, but it still wasn’t as delicious as her precious Charlotte’s. To be fair, that was a near impossible task, the orange haired woman convinced a pussy that good had to be down to genetics. 

Becky loved being used by Alexa, but being a submissive bottom like this always reminded her of her ex-girlfriend, and how she had for so long had the privilege of being the exclusive property of the toughest dom in all of WWE. No matter what little slut Charlotte was thoroughly wrecking with her strap on, she still always made time after for Becky, ensuring that the Irish lass would always spend two hours or more servicing The Queen’s cunt with her experienced mouth before finally getting orders to make her top cum. Afterwards, she would always be rewarded with rough rectal rammings so intense that she still thought about them anytime she sat down. With Alexa constantly plotting and planning to cultivate a whole harem of slutty bottoms, Lynch very much feared she would get lost in the shuffle.

However, she couldn’t get too wrapped up in that scary thought right now. Instead, she had to focus on keeping her mistress happy, and so she did her best to make sure her tongue covered every inch of this pretty pussy in front of her. Based off of Alexa’s reactions, she seemed to be succeeding thus far.

“OOOOOOHHHH GOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!! UGHH YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS! OHHHH!! AT LEAST YOU’RE GOOD AT ONE THING, SLUT!!! OOOOOOHHH!!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LUCKY YOU ARE? SO MANY WOMEN WOULD KILL TO BE IN THIS POSITION! BUT I PICKED YOU! YOU’RE MY PERSONAL PUSSY PLEASER!!!! AAAGGGHHH BEEECCCCKKKKKKKYYYYY!!! YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD MOTHERFUCKING DYKKKKKEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” 

Bliss became ecstatic when she felt Becky’s hands wrapped around her firm ass, pulling Alexa’s pussy in even closer to her tongue. That tongue then began pushing in and out of her slit, causing Alexa to scream out and shudder. Normally, Bliss would have chastised her bitch for grabbing a hold of her cute butt without permission, but this felt so fucking good that she’d let it slide. She knew that she was about to cum into her bitch’s mouth in record time, and so she had no choice but to rip Becky’s head away from her vagina. Lynch let out a pitiful whimper and made a pouty face, obviously prepared to taste her owner’s juices. But Alexa knew that if she wanted to stay focused on topping Mickie James, she couldn’t give in and orgasm now, she had to save it for later. Bliss simply slapped her submissive, put her own trunks back on and walked over to the corner of the room. It was there she picked up the pink leash and collar she had been trying out on Becky the last few days. She then issued another order for the Lass Kicker to follow.

“Eating my cum is a PRIVILEGE, not a given, BITCH! Now be a good little slave and get your nice ass over here!” 

“Yes, Mistress Bliss.”

The submissive woman hung her head low and obeyed, crawling over to her owner and standing still as Alexa adjusted the collar around her neck and took hold of the leash, leading the naked Irish superstar out of the room and into the hallway. 

The picture Alexa snapped of Becky’s gaping asshole had spread like wildfire across the entire WWE roster, but actually seeing the dominance she held over the Bad Lass in person was a whole different story. The talent, production assistants, interns, security, and anyone else who was in the backstage premises stopped and stared in awe at the nude Lass Kicker being led on a leash, forced to crawl around like a mangy mutt. The petite blonde just smirked at her onlookers, enjoying the attention her dominance was drawing. On her end, Becky could hear everything the bystanders were whispering about her, calling her a whore and pointing out how weak she was for completely breaking down, two sentiments she wholeheartedly agreed with but wasn’t ashamed of. She was a total whore. She would have to be delusional to think of herself as an innocent virgin after all of the pussies she had tasted and penetrations she had taken. She also knew she was weak, and she needed stronger women to boss her around. Despite her initial goals, she was never meant to be a top star or a champion in WWE, Becky almost laughing thinking about her old fantasies. Right now, she was where she had always belonged: crawling on the ground while a tougher woman led the charge. 

Alexa had almost concluded her parading around of her pathetic pet when she was stopped by none other than Nikki Bella, who glared at Little Miss Bliss. In response, Alexa mockingly blew a kiss to the busty Bella before attempting to exit the arena, but The Fearless One stopped her by grabbing a hold of her arm. 

“Listen. You may have fooled that pathetic Irish cumdump,” Nikki spoke about Becky as if she wasn’t even there in front of her, “And you may have fooled the rest of the women’s roster, but you haven’t fooled me! I know you’re a bottom, and if you don’t know that yet, I’d be happy to help you find out.”

Alexa scoffed and scowled at the longest reigning Divas champ. 

“I don’t have time for this nonsense right now. I’m gonna head down to the performance center. Maybe you could go there someday if you ever wanna learn how to wrestle.” Bliss snipped and then quickly pulled her pet out of the building, wanting to get to Orlando as soon as possible.  
*********************************************************  
“Listen up, sluts!” Alexa abrasively began her speech, scanning the audience in front of her. 

Sitting on a bench here in the NXT locker room was Ember Moon, Billie Kay and Peyton Royce, and Liv Morgan. They weren’t really interested in listening to the uppity Alexa’s lecture, but after that picture of the Lass Kicker’s glorious gaping asshole made the rounds down in NXT, they wanted to get an up close look at the woman who destroyed Becky Lynch. The fact that the foxy orange haired pet was right beside Little Miss Bliss right now was an added bonus, as the ladies could see firsthand just how far the once respected woman had fallen. Each woman’s eyes widened at how Becky just sat there beside The SmackDown Women’s Champ on her “hind legs”, as naked as the day she was born, not protesting or standing up to Alexa at all.

Alexa, however, WAS here to give a lecture and so she snapped her fingers, trying to draw attention away from her bitch and instead make sure all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat and started again. 

“So the staff here wanted me to teach you how to achieve greatness on the main roster or whatever, but the fact of the matter is, it’s not teachable. Some people, like me, are born to be champions and others, like Becky, are born to kiss my feet. Isn’t that right?!” 

She then whispered in Becky’s ear.

“Now! Just like we rehearsed.”

“Yes, Mistress Bliss! Oh god, fer years I was just like the lot of ya, training here and thinking my purpose in life was to be a wrestler. But I was wrong! Oh, I was so wrong! Thankfully, my mistress showed me what I was born to do.”

To really drive the point home, Lynch maneuvered over so she was in front of Alexa’s wrestling boots and lowered her head so she could kiss and lick them, wanting everyone to know how inferior she was to her mistress. 

As this occurred, Alexa caught Liv Morgan shoving a finger inside her wrestling trunks at this sensual sight, and she wanted to call out the Jersey Girl for her behavior, but she decided against it...for now. After all, she understood how stimulating the Maiden Ireland’s submissiveness could be. Plus, she thought it might be best to keep Morgan on her good side, as one look at her told Alexa that she could be fun to “meet with” later. While Liv tried to sneakily flick her bean, the other women reacted in a variety of ways to this sight. Ember just stared in disbelief, disgust, and disappointment, and Royce and Kay laughed and took out their phones, making sure every last second of this moment was captured on video.

Becky noticed that the two Aussie bitches were recording her but she honestly didn’t care. At this point, there wasn’t much more that could be done to damage the Irish Lass Kicker’s reputation, as everyone within the company already knew she was just Alexa’s property. The only step left would be to post this video for the whole world to see, and in the back of her mind, she secretly hoped Royce and Kay had the guts to do just that. She felt the fans deserved to know the truth—that she was now content with being an object made for a superior woman’s pleasure. 

Week after week, she had walked out, cutting promo after promo, wrestling match after match, trying to convince the fans that she had what it took to be a leader in not only women’s wrestling, but professional wrestling as a whole. Hell, there was a point in time where she actually told herself she would be able to main event WrestleMania if she put her mind to it. Of course, that was never going to happen. All her dreams, all the time she spent trying to get the fans on her side, it had all been for naught. She was just trying to deny that she was made to be a 24/7 sex slave, but she couldn’t do that anymore. She needed the Iconic Duo to post this video for her own sanity, not only because she wouldn’t have to pretend she was tough in front of the fans anymore, but also because she thought it would be super hot for everyone to see her being degraded like the total fuckhole she was. 

She then heard Billie whisper to Peyton,

“Twitter is going to love this.”

With confirmation that her humiliation was going to be as public as possible, she embarrassingly came, maybe the hardest she ever had, in front of Alexa and the four NXT girls. She hadn’t even been doing anything that sexual, and still she had easily gotten off to knowing that her life as she knew it would finally change for the better, since her lesbian bottom antics were about to be exposed to the whole world.

After Becky’s orgasm reached its end, Bliss finally instructed her pet to stop and get back in her position, which she did without any hesitation.

“Any questions so far?” Bliss surveyed her audience.

After five seconds of stunned silence, Ember stood up, a grin flashing on her face as she was determined to knock this stereotypical mean girl down a peg.

“I have a question!”

“Ok, shoot.”

The Shenom started in on her.

“Is Vince a good fuck? C’mon Alexa, why don’t you admit to all of us what you truly are. Isn’t it true that you’ll suck any dick or lick any pussy that’s shoved in front of your face? And isn’t it true that you were only called up to the main roster because you were willing to get on your knees every night for the higher ups, begging for their cum like a dog? And isn’t it true that when you were in NXT you spent most of your time kissing Bayley’s big booty while Sasha hatefucked you from behind?” 

After hearing Ember list off all of these (not entirely baseless) accusations, the main roster star’s face became flushed with anger. Enraged, she shouted back.

“I DON’T KNOW, FUCKWIT!! ISN’T IT TRUE THAT EVERY NIGHT SINCE YOUR DEBUT, YOU’VE SECRETLY BEEN BEGGING ASUKA TO SODOMIZE YOUR HOT BLACK ASS?!!” 

Ember’s jaw dropped in shock, unsure of how Alexa obtained this information, as a tension filled silence befell the room. The NXT superstar slowly sat back down, too embarrassed to speak.

“Asuka, huh?” Peyton whispered in Ember’s ear.

“Shut up!” Moon quietly snapped back.

“Any other dumbass questions?!” Bliss posited, rolling her eyes.

Liv Morgan slowly raised her hand in the air. She could feel it shaking. 

“Ah, nice to see you finally have your hand out of your trunks!” The Wicked Witch of WWE retorted, causing Morgan to blush. “Go ahead. What’s your question?”

Liv shakily pointed to Becky, nervous. 

“C-c-can you do that t-to me?”

This question elicited a mixture of gasps and chuckling from the other NXT superstars. Bliss wanted to ensure she knew exactly what Liv meant.

“Can I do what to you?”

The New Jersey wrestler blushed. “Please...please don’t make me say it in front of all of these people.” 

“Look, you’re the one who was stupid enough to open your mouth in the first place.”

The Jersey girl let out a sigh, and took a gulp. Back when her and Alexa were both NXT talent and when Alexa was much more submissive, she had a crush on the current SmackDown star, and seeing the way she was acting now turned Liv on beyond belief, and she was silently praying she’d be lucky enough to get the same treatment Becky was getting now. She couldn’t stay silent anymore, and so she finally asked what was on her mind, albeit quietly. 

“C-can you make m-me your b-bitch?”

Little Miss Bliss beamed. She had already been hoping to convince this beautiful blonde to bottom for her, but it now seemed that this whore needed no convincing, as she was volunteering to be put in her place. 

“Becky—pen, paper, NOW!”

The sub speedily crawled over to Alexa’s gym bag and retrieved both a pen and a notepad with her mouth, honestly impressing the room with her skills.

Little Miss Bliss grabbed the pen and pad from the other woman’s mouth and used her back as a desk, furiously scribbling her phone number down, before ripping the note out and handing it to Liv.

“Feel free to text me anytime. I’d be more than happy to oblige...Ok, well, if there are no other questions, I guess the only thing left to do is——“

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” A muffled cry echoed out from another nearby room, causing all the women to freeze.

Confusion was all Alexa felt as she could have sworn that the voice she just heard sounded exactly like Mickie James. Erstwhile, the rookies in the room murmured amongst themselves, clearly knowing something Alexa didn’t.

“I can’t believe they’re doing it again! That’s the 5th time this week!” Ember remarked.

“Well, what else would you expect from a total whore like her?” Peyton added.

“Uuunnggghhh!! Fuck!! OHH FUUUCCKKK!!! SHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT!!! UUUUNNGGHHH!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!” The voice screamed out again, this time Bliss was almost positive that it was none other than the country girl moaning in pleasure. 

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” Bliss snapped, knowing that whatever it was, it almost certainly meant she wasn’t going to be the first person to fuck the 5 time champion tonight. 

Liv just got up, and nervously looked at Alexa. 

“Follow me.” She said, almost whispering.

She sensed Alexa wasn’t going to take this particularly well. Bliss quickly followed behind Liv and the other NXT girls, with Becky trailing at the back of the pack. They walked out into the hallway and with every step the group took, the moans got louder until Liv eventually stopped the group in front of her, as they had landed in front of a door leading to a makeup room. Liv gulped and slowly opened the door, Alexa immediately peeking her head in and witnessing just what the source of Mickie’s pleasure was. 

“OHHHHHH!!!! ASUKA!!! ASUKAAAAAAA!!!! FUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! THANK YOUUUU MMMMNNNNHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BOUNCE MY FAT ASS UP AND DOWN ON YOUR BIG COOOOOCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!! UNNNNGHHHHH!! I LOOOVVVEEE DESTROYING MY SLUTTY BUTT!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH GAAAAAWWWDDDDD!!!!” 

There was the brunette veteran, in reverse cowgirl position, slamming her big booty up and down on a 3 inch thick, 10 inch long strapon cock that was attached to the waist of the current NXT Women’s Champion, Asuka, an act she’d been doing on and off since she had lost to her back at NXT Takeover: Toronto. Mickie actually thought she would be more of an active competitor in her return to WWE. However, it was never more clear to her now that she needed to step aside for the new generation, that point being driven home by the fact that she was slamming her shithole up and down on a superior woman’s strap on.

Her asshole was stretching wide open with each bounce, causing her to moan out in pure pleasure as she completely wrecked her own ass on the plastic fuckstick. However, what might have been turning her on more than fucking her own fat rear was watching herself do it. This being the make-up room, there was a giant mirror directly in front of James and Asuka, and Mickie got increasingly aroused by watching her own reflection slide up and down on the Japanese superstar’s plastic shaft, as she was humiliatingly taking this cock like a completely shameless anal whore. 

Truth be told, the only thing that surprised Alexa about this scenario was the fact that Mickie was being banged by a non blonde. Of course, she looked to change that soon, because as soon as Mickie was done getting buttfucked by The Empress, The Wicked Witch of WWE was determined to get a piece of that ass. However, while Mickie being dominated by Asuka turned her on immensely, she also felt a bit jealous, mainly because she wanted to be the only one to take Mickie’s butt tonight, but also because, as a little voice in her head was telling her right now, she wanted to be in Mickie’s place right now. 

Despite assuming an assertive attitude since getting called up, Bliss spent the majority of her days in NXT not too dissimilarly from how Mickie James was spending hers now, and no matter how much she tried to suppress her submissive side, the truth was her amazing ass was craving some attention. Alexa had done her best to appease herself by every now and again shoving some sort of toy up there, but it was never quite as satisfying as another woman stretching her out, telling her how cute her bubble butt was, and how much they loved seeing it left a gaping mess and…

Whoa! What the hell had gotten into her? Those were the thoughts of the old Alexa. That Alexa was gone. Now she was the SmackDown Women’s Champion, a dominant butt buster who was out to conquer every other woman in the WWE. Perhaps as a means of overcompensation for getting lost in her submissive thoughts, an extra wicked idea crept into Alexa’s mind. Turning to Becky, she whispered an order, wanting to remain unnoticed by Mickie and Asuka. 

“Go back to the locker room and grab my duffel bag. Check and make sure all my strap-ons are there.”

The Irish bitch simply nodded and quickly crawled back to the locker room to obtain the duffel bag. Meanwhile, the NXT talent and the SmackDown Women’s Champ silently looked on as Mickie continued to moan like a cheap prostitute, all of them growing wetter by the minute at this incredibly hot sight. 

“ASSSSUKKKKKAAAAA!!! I NEED TO CUUUUMMM!!! OH PLEEAASSEEE LET ME CUM! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!! I WANT TO MAKE MYYYSSEEEELLLFF CUMMMM!!!! AAAHHHH!!!! FFFUUUUCCCKKKK!!!!!! OWWWW!!! AAAHHH!!”

Mickie began increasing the speed of her bouncing when the dominant Japanese superstar pulled on her hair, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. As Asuka pulled this slutty bottom’s hair back, she finally noticed the little audience that had formed for their fuck session, and thought Mickie deserved to know as well. 

She let go of the big booty bitch’s hair, pointed towards the doorway and simply said, “Look.”

Still rapidly wrecking her rectum, Mickie turned her head, and upon noticing Alexa and the others watching her, instantly came. One of the veteran’s biggest turn ons had always been the other women in WWE seeing what a slut she was, as an audience witnessing her degrade herself always guaranteed her an amazing orgasm, and this time was no different, as Mickie felt herself collapse onto the ground just by the sheer amount of energy cumming had just taken out of her, Asuka’s strapon sliding out of her sphincter with a nice pop. Mickie then weakly lifted up her head to look at her onlookers.

“...Hi...Alexa...ungh.” She managed to sheepishly squeak out before her head once again fell to the ground in utter exhaustion. 

Alexa could do nothing more than roll her eyes at the skank lying on the floor right now. She finally made her way into the room, and motioned for the NXT talent behind her to follow, as she looked to take her turn with James.

She of course couldn’t make it to Mickie without first encountering Asuka, as the Japanese superstar, still wearing nothing but a strap-on, had her eyes now deadlocked on the SmackDown Women’s Champion. After a brief but uneventful staredown, in which both women took the opportunity to admire each other’s bodies, the undefeated superstar slowly crept away. However, that wasn’t quite the end of the encounter, as Asuka made sure once she was behind Alexa to sneak in a squeeze of the SmackDown star’s plump rear before leaving, causing her to leap up and squeal out in surprise. This reaction from Alexa elicited laughter from the other women, with even Mickie letting out a chuckle at her friend’s expense. 

Of course, an already annoyed Alexa was only frustrated further by this embarrassing moment, and she promptly charged over to Mickie, lifted her face up, and delivered a brutal slap to her cheek, causing the veteran’s head to fall back down to the ground.

“What the hell are you laughing at, slut?! Huh? HUH??!!! This was supposed to be our night! You told me you were coming down here to get a workout in!”

“Well I wasn’t lying.” Mickie looked up and grinned, her gaping asshole aching from being stretched by the Empress. 

In response, Bliss spat in her friend’s face, and continued berating her.

“You’re a stupid slut! Do you realize that? God, do you even know how dumb of a whore you are? You knew we were going to meet down here, and yet you couldn’t even wait that long to get your butt stuffed!! No, no, slutty little Mickie can’t even go five minutes without having something shoved up her ass. Admit it! You know it’s true!”

“Yes, it’s true.” Mickie whimpered.

“What is?!” Alexa asked while circling her prey. 

“Oh God Alexa, it’s true that I’m just an anal whore! I NEED it up the butt! Honestly, most days I feel like I need something up there 24/7! My only wish is that….AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”

From out of nowhere, Bliss crawled up behind Mickie and began pumping a finger in and out of the sub’s freshly fucked asshole, as she had grown incredibly impatient waiting for Becky to get back. Speaking of which…

The Irish Lass Kicker finally reentered the make-up room and dragged herself across the floor, trying to balance her mistress’s extremely heavy unzipped duffle bag on her back. Eventually, she found herself too weak to continue, as her arms and hands wobbled until they eventually gave out, causing the bag to fall off her back and the various strap ons and handheld dildos inside to spill out and roll across the ground.

“Took you long enough!” The petite blonde sneered at Becky, while continuing to fingerfuck Mickie Jame’s skanky butt. She then fired off instructions.

“Ok girls! Everyone grab a strap on and get going! This whore’s not going to fuck herself...er well actually she totally would fuck herself but we’re here to help her out so let’s go!”

Despite Alexa’s demands, everyone besides Becky, who never thought twice about following her mistress’s orders, just stood still. The dom was absolutely dumbfounded.

“Did I fucking stutter?”

Ember started. “It’s just that...well..”

“We don’t really wanna top one of Asuka’s bitches! Who knows what she’d do?” Liv blurted out.

The other 3 NXT superstars quickly nodded in agreement.

“Well Asuka isn’t here right now, I am. And I’m a main roster girl, so I outrank that bitch anyway. You’ll do as I say, and I say grab a cock and start fucking!”

Liv, Billie, and Peyton remained hesitant for a few more seconds but then hung their heads low, disposed of their clothes, and shuffled over to where the strapons spilled, each one of them grabbing a different size. On the other hand, Ember glared at the tiny blonde for two reasons. First, she knew that no matter what she said, there was no way anyone was more dominant than Asuka, and second, she didn’t want to give Bliss the satisfaction of obeying her orders. However, after watching Five Feet of Fury continue to slide her finger in and out of the veteran’s loose backside, she eventually succumbed, realizing just how hot it would be to pound Mickie’s slutty ass. 

As Becky and the four NXT women finally all gathered around, Alexa pulled her finger away from Mickie’s ass, and then cause Mickie to cry out by delivering a hard smack to her rump before backing away from the brunette entirely. She then went over to her bag and grabbed her phone, walking over to Becky. 

“You may stand.” She directed, the first time she had given Becky that privilege in hours. 

At first, Lynch’s legs were a bit wobbly, but she was miraculously able to maintain her balance and stand all the way up. Although, she still felt a bit awkward, as this 6 inch strap on being wrapped around her waist just didn’t feel right on her. She didn’t have too much time to focus on that however, as Alexa shoved her phone in her hands.

“I know how much you love being recorded, slut, but right now it’s time for you to record someone else! I want you to make sure you get every possible angle of Mickie getting fucked!”

The Dubliner nodded her head and pulled the camera up, ready to press record at a moment’s notice. Bliss then barked orders at the rest of the women. 

“Ember, Liv, Billie Peyton, get over here! 

Liv, Billie, and Peyton happily scurried over while in contrast, Ember slowly made her way to Alexa and Mickie, grumbling a bit. 

“It’s crystal clear to me that while this whore is a complete anal slut, she could use some penetration in all of her holes.”

“Oh god, yes!!!” The 5 time champion cried out with anticipation.

“Shut up!” The petite blonde shouted at the brunette bottom. “Liv, I want you to be a good girl and fuck Mickie’s pussy. As for you Ember, feel free to go to town on that ass. Spread those big fat cheeks, Mickie!”

The skilled in-ring veteran did as she was told, taking her hands and pulling apart her meaty cheeks so that her asshole was spread nice and wide.

“As for you Billie and Peyton, you can try to suppress her moans by getting her to suck your big dicks, although not right away. I wanna hear just how much she’s loving it at first. Does everyone understand?!”

The Jersey girl eagerly nodded.

“Yes—“ 

She then stopped, knowing that there was some sort of proper title she should call the dominant woman.

“Mistress Bliss.” Alexa prompted.

“Yes Mistress Bliss!” Morgan beamed, and then swiftly assumed her position, laying down on the floor with Mickie crawling on top of her.

“Yes Mistress Bliss!” Billie and Peyton said, also shifting into their positions

The Shenom scowled. “I’ll fuck her fat ass, but I will NEVER call you Mistress.” She then got into her place getting behind Mickie. 

Bliss thought about snapping back at Ember with some witty retort, but decided to let it go, as she honestly just wanted to get on with seeing her friend treated like the submissive bitch she was. 

“Alright, is everyone ready? Make sure to show this whore no mercy. It doesn’t matter how many times she cums, don’t quit until I tell you to! And GO!”

Becky hit the record button as Mickie lowered her pussy down onto Liv’s light blue 5 incher while Ember was easily able to get her 7 inch green cock to slide into her well used asshole.

“FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!”

Within seconds, Mickie came, causing all the other women besides Becky to laugh.

“I honestly can’t believe you! Just when I think you can’t get any sluttier, you cum within 5 seconds! Well, the fun has just begun slut, so you better be prepared for plenty more orgasms. Now say out loud how pathetic you are! And how much you love this!”

Bliss taunted and bossed the brown haired bimbo around. She immediately complied.

“AAAHH!! OHHH ALEXAAA!! I KNOW I'M NOTHIIINNGG BUT A WORTHLESS WHOREEE!!!! UNH FUCK! I …JUST…JU…J… OH...OHH..OHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAHHH!!! THIS FEELS...AAAHHHHHHH...SO…GOOOOOOD!!!! I LOVE….UNH...LOVE GETTING BOTH OF THESE HOLES...UNHH..PLUGGED!!! PLEASE DON’T STOOOPPPP EMBERRRR AND LIIVVV!! ANNGGHH!!! GAHHH!!! UNNNGGGHHH!!!” 

Mickie’s screams and moans continued to fill the room, eventually being rendered incoherent, as the girls paid no regard to her cumming, and just continued to DP the expert in-ring technician. It had been a long time since anyone had used her quite like this. Trish Stratus and Lita had given her some nice double penetrations back in the day, as had Beth Phoenix and Natalya, but those were always few and far between. However, as it was occuring now, Mickie hoped nights like this would be the new norm as there was something insanely sexy about being treated like such a piece of fuckmeat that two women were pounding her at once, and she honestly believed the fact it was Alexa and NXT girls forcing this humiliation upon turned her on even more. Here she was, a respected veteran, and yet she was getting completely owned by these rookies. She also eagerly knew there was more to come as Billie and Peyton still stood a few feet away from her, ready to pounce at any moment.

As if on cue, Alexa hurled the orders.

“Ok, I’m getting tired of this bitch’s slutty moans. Peyton, Billie, shut her up!”

Happy to get in on the action, Peyton and Billie lined both of their cocks, 7 inches and 8 inches respectively, up with Mickie’s mouth, and after a bit of struggle, actually managed to thrust a couple of inches of both in her mouth simultaneously, though not without leaving the veteran a gagging, slobbering mess, a sight Becky was happy to zoom in on.

Mickie was officially now on cloud nine, as all of her holes were getting violated at once. Of course, it was a bit awkward at points, as it was becoming increasingly hard for everyone to coordinate their movements at the same pace, but in the moments where everything lined up right, she was convinced she was in heaven. She loved the fact that she was being treated as a plaything for these inexperienced rookies, continuous waves of pleasure flowing throughout her well used body as these sexy girl cocks were easily sliding in and out of all of her holes. She loved slurping and slobbering all over the two Aussie women’s long cocks, and she loved riding up and down on the adorable New Jersey girl’s dick. 

For her part, Liv was just in awe of what was occuring. Like Becky, it felt plain bizarre to have a strapon on her waist right now as she was a pure bottom, quite possibly the all time most submissive woman in NXT. However, also like Becky, she was mostly going through with this to appease Alexa, as she had been crushing on her going all the way back to their days together in NXT, although she had to admit there was something oddly stimulating about watching the country girl’s cunt go up and down on a cock attached to her. Still, most of her pleasure just came from knowing she was making Alexa happy. 

“Holy shit! You’re taking it up every hole and loving it!! Oh my god! Becky, make sure you’re getting this! I want the whole world to see this slut getting penetrated! Oh yes, I want the whole world to see how much Mickie James loves having two sexy Aussies suffocating her mouth. And how much she loves cute little Liv Morgan inside of her!”

Liv blushed at Bliss calling her cute before resuming her focus on making sure her plastic toy was lined up with Mickie’s cunt.

“Of course though, your favorite part of this is taking it up that incredibly fuckable ass! God, Becky, make sure you get some footage of this pathetic loser getting her butt banged! Everyone look at Mickie James, spreading her cheeks for any girl that has a nice big strapon they can push in there! Not like it’s hard to push anything here! Hell, you could probably ram a truck up that ass and still have room!!!!”

As Bliss delivered put down after put down, Mickie once again embarrassingly came, her juices squirting down onto Liv’s fuckstick. Alexa had hit the nail on the head. Despite loving a nice cock in her pussy, and a pair of strapons in her mouth, her favorite part in all of this still had to be Ember just completely wrecking her ass, The Shenom doing a magnificent job of somehow stretching out her already unbelievably loose backside

Ember wasn’t as confident in her abilities. Despite the way she carried herself, she would probably label herself as a switch at best, and she felt a twinge of guilt with each thrust, as she constantly remembered that she was fucking not only the favorite bitch of the NXT Women’s Champion’s, but the favorite bitch of her current crush, without permission. However, her regret was outweighed by her arousal, as her pussy grew damper by the minute watching her plastic penis slowly disappear and reappear from the more experienced wrestler’s rectum. Thankfully, Alexa’s dirty talk had encouraged her to finally pick up the pace of her penetration, most likely causing a moan from the veteran, although no one could tell, as any sound she attempted to make was silenced by the two toys lodged in her throat. Taking a cue from Little Miss Bliss, the Shenom tried her hand at some dirty talk of her own.

“HOW ABOUT THAT MICKIE?! DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN ROOKIES PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE?! HUH? YOU DON’T WANNA GO BACK WITH ALEXA TO THE MAIN ROSTER, DO YOU? NO, YOU WANNA STAY HERE AND BECOME OUR NXT FUCKTOY! MIGHTY MICKIE JAMES NEEDS US NXT GIRLS TO TEACH HER A LESSON!! I PROMISE YOU MICKIE, WE’LL GET EVERY WOMAN ON THIS ROSTER TO RUN A TRAIN ON YOUR FAT ASS!” 

Mickie attempted to nod her head up and down, but found that very hard to do since she was still trying to slurp on the two plastic dicks going in and out of her mouth. Ember just laughed, and continued to stretch out this slut’s backdoor. Coinciding with each aggressive thrust, Ember delivered a slap to Mickie’s cheeks, hellbent on destroying the once respected wrestler’s behind. At this point, however, that seemed a near impossibility, as Mickie’s asshole had grown quite accustomed to this type of all-out abuse. 

Watching Ember pummel Mickie’s big butt had made Bliss completely ruin her trunks, so she disposed of them, and then unhooked and took off the top of her ring gear, before standing still for a moment, allowing all the inferior skanks to see what a real woman looked like. After everyone got a nice lustful stare of her naked body, Alexa went to the strapon pile and grabbed a 12 incher, quicky putting it on, and proceeded to phase 2 of her plan.

“Billie, Peyton, Liv, get over here!”

“Yes Mistress Bliss!” All three replied in unison, pulling their cocks out of the veteran’s mouth and pussy , causing her to first and foremost finally try to gasp for air, but also let out a slutty whimper as she was now deprived of those holes being filled. 

Alexa just cruelly laughed at the bitch and then walked over to Becky, snatching the phone from her hands. After a few moments of scanning the room, the tiny young blonde spotted Mickie’s phone on the countertop in front of the mirror, and picked it up. She quickly marched back over to Billie and Peyton while motioning for Becky to follow her. She handed Billie and Peyton a phone each.

“For what we’re about to do, we’re gonna need 2 angles! Liv, I want you to make sure every second of this is recorded! If even a SECOND of footage is missing, there will be consequences. Understood?”

After making sure The Iconic Duo and Liv nodded, the SmackDown Women’s champ led Becky over to Ember, who was still furiously pounding away at Mickie’s sexy whorish butthole. 

“Alright Becky, when I count to 3, we’re gonna slide forward and get every inch of our cocks into this lesbo’s bitchhole. Do you think you’re capable of that?”

The Lass Kicker nodded, not wanting to say no to her top, but if she was being honest with herself, she had no clue how she was actually going to be able to do this, as she couldn’t remember the last time she had topped anyone. Maybe Summer Rae in this very room? Anything dominant Becky did was nothing more than a fuzzy memory for her. Still, she didn’t want to disappoint Alexa, so she focused on the task ahead of her.

Bliss, meanwhile, stopped Ember from continuing to fuck the country girl’s big fat backside, as she convinced her all three of them entering at once would be best. Moon once again cringed at having to agree with and obey Alexa, but she knew it would be worth it. 

Before commencing with the triple anal fucking, The Wicked Witch wanted to prod her new bitch a bit more.

“Hey Mickie, are you ready for your ass to get triple fucked??”

“Yes!” Mickie squealed out.

Bliss wasn’t done yet.

“WELL THEN BEG, SLUT!”

“Oh, Alexa...AAAHHH!!!” Mickie started, but felt her new dom’s hand give a hard smack to her rear end.

“Mistress Bliss!” She cruelly corrected.

“Oh, Mistress Bliss…” Mickie started again. “Oh, Mistress, please, please, PLEAAASSEE, let me get my ass triple stuffed! Gawd, I’m so loose back there that I could probably take even more, but I’d love to at least take a good triple fucking! Ohhh, I NEED to take three cocks up my sweet bitch hole!! Please, Mistress, please!!”

“Hmmm, I’m still not convinced. Am I the best dom you’ve ever had the privilege of submitting to?”

“Yes!” The 5 time champ eagerly nodded.

“Better than Kelly Kelly?”

“Well, obviously!”

“Better than Michelle McCool?”

“God, yes!!!”

“Better than Beth?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Better than Trish?”

That last question hung in the air, as James was hesitant to say that anyone was better than her first top. Eventually, Mickie had no choice, desperate to get these women’s 3 cocks up her butt.

“Y-yes Mistress. Even better than Trish!”

 

Bliss smirked at that admission.

“Well in that case… 1! 2! 3!”

Becky, Ember, and Alexa then thrust into the slutty asshole in front of them with ease, just demonstrating how well fucked this bitch was.

“OHHHH MYYYY GAAAAWWWWDDDDDDDDD!!!!! I’M CUMMING!!! I’M CUMMING! I’M FUCKINNGGG CUMMINNNGGG!!!!!”

Mickie’s hips bucked wildly as she orgasmed once again, a frequent occurrence for her tonight. Alexa pulled her cock out from behind Mickie’s ass, and the other two girls followed suit. She grabbed the two phones from The Iconic Duo, scanning the footage before smiling and showing it to her brand new bitch.

“Do you want me to post this, slut? Do you want the entire world to know just how big of a dyke bottom you really are?!”

James enthusiastically nodded. “Oh gawd, yes! Please expose my slutty ass!” The bitch then collapsed on the ground from pure exhaustion.

For so many years, Mickie had secretly been the biggest bottom in this entire company, but after tonight, she didn’t feel she could keep it a secret anymore. She had just been fucked by 5 other women, 6 counting Asuka, and she wanted everyone to know that this was her. She loved wrestling, she loved winning, but she loved submitting to dominant women more. 

Bliss smiled, spliced up the footage, and posted it to Instagram. She had another bitch to claim as her own.

“Any slut not named Mickie or Becky, get out of my sight!” Little Miss Bliss dismissed the NXT stars. “And give me back the cocks.” Liv, Billie and Peyton removed the strap ons, and picked up their clothes and left. Ember moved at a much slower pace, glaring at Alexa whilst taking off the toy, and sauntered over to her clothes, trying to put them on. 

“No, no, no! You’ll leave naked just like everybody else!” 

Ember scowled, and Bliss figured she was about to protest, but to her surprise The Shenom simply nodded her head, clutched her clothes, and walked away.

With the NXT women gone, Alexa grinned and turned to Becky, who was still wearing the strapon that had just entered Mickie’s ass. Bliss removed her strapon and got on her knees in front of Becky. She had gotten rid of the NXT talent so they couldn’t judge her for what she did next.

“Shove that cock in my mouth.” She ordered.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, conducting this gangfuck of Mickie had jogged her memory of times women had done similar things to her in NXT, and had made her remember that her tops would always force feed her the dick that had just been up her butt. Initially, she planned to do just that to Mickie but as the night had gone on, and as she had continued to watch Mickie act like the biggest submissive ho in the company, she decided it would be nice to indulge her own slightly submissive side for a bit, trying to convince herself that this would be a great way to get any non-dominant thoughts out of her system. 

Lynch was a bit confused by her top’s behavior, but followed her command, shoving the plastic strap on dildo into the hot blondes mouth.

“MMMMMM.” Alexa moaned, wrapping her lips around the big toy.

She then gripped the fake cock and shoved it deeper into her mouth, sucking up her friend’s anal juices. She thought just maybe she could stay like this forever, tasting the deepest part of another women’s bowels. However, her ATM session would soon reach an awkward end, as what Alexa said next surprised even herself.

“Mmmmm...Sasha.”

“Um...what did ya just say?” Becky asked extremely confused. Bliss took the cock out of her mouth and now noticed that Mickie was staring at her.

“...Nothing!” She shouted, snapping out of her submissive thoughts. “Lose the cock and let’s go!”  
*********************************************************  
Later that night, Alexa laid down in her apartment. Becky and Mickie were sound asleep on the floor at the foot of her bed, exhausted from their big day. Meanwhile, Alexa scrolled through her social media, as the videos of her flaunting her dominance over both Becky and Mickie rapidly spread, tons of fans commenting their thoughts.

“OMG! Are these real?!”

“I always knew Mickie was a lesbian whore!”

“Becky is getting topped by Alexa fucking Bliss???I’ve lost all respect for that Irish slut.”

Alexa smiled, happy that the whole world could now see the power she held over these two women. She knew those within the company wouldn’t be too happy that two lesbian sex tapes were leaking involving their female talent, but she figured she could arrange for a “special meeting” in order to sway them. Bliss then turned off her phone and was about to go to sleep, when she felt a buzz. She looked to see a new text, expecting it to be Liv probably wanting to find a good date and time to bottom for her. Instead, she got a message from an unlisted number that consisted of a video with a black screen for a thumbnail. Baffled, she pressed play. After a few seconds of darkness, the actual video finally started, and she knew she had made a mistake.

There on screen was her—but the old her, with blue streaks in her beautiful blonde hair,—on all fours, in a very familiar spot: the NXT makeup room. She was surrounded by 2 out of the 4 horsewomen. In front of her face was Bayley, or more precisely, Bayley’s ginormous ass cheeks, which her tongue was buried in between, and behind her was none other than Sasha Banks, fucking her pussy doggy style.

“Aw look! Little lezzie Lexi loves licking Bayley’s butthole!” The Boss taunted.

“MMMM!! MMMHHHMM!!” Her former submissive self moaned in response.

Present day Alexa paused this horrific sight and looked up to find her two bitches, woken up from the video’s audio, staring at her.

“What are you looking at?!” She scoffed, but she knew exactly what they were looking at—someone who was about to be proven a fluke top if she didn’t make another statement soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love any feedback—positive or negative!


	3. Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incriminating video turns her into a punchline, Little Miss Bliss invokes her wrath upon Bayley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter finally! Special thanks to MTL for giving their blessing to use the term "Alpha Female" and for suggesting the Becky-Mickie tramp stamp idea.

The WWE SmackDown Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss was in a state of absolute ecstasy right now as she stood in the middle of the NXT women’s locker room. She was paying her newest slutty bottom Liv Morgan a visit, and as a result was getting one of the best rim jobs of her life. 

“LICK ME! COME ON!! A FILTHY WHORE LIKE YOU NEEDS TO GET ALL UP IN A FILTHY HOLE LIKE THIS! I WANNA FEEL YOUR TONGUE UP MY….AAAAHHHH YESSSSSSS!!!!!”

Liv was also loving every second of this, as having her face buried in Alexa’s ass was a literal dream come true. She couldn’t even begin to recount all the times she had fantasized about worshipping this booty when Alexa was with her in NXT, but it wasn’t destined to be back then. In those days, they were both complete bottoms, eager to bend over for any dominant woman who was looking to put them in their place. 

Two bottoms in a relationship wasn’t completely unheard of in WWE, but what a submissive slut like Liv really needed was a nice strong top to treat her like an object. Thankfully for her, Alexa had undergone a complete 180 since getting called up to the main roster, becoming a dom. It was almost as if Alexa was a completely different person, the only similarity between her current self and her former self being how hot she was. Although even that had changed, as Liv found herself even more attracted to Alexa, all thanks to her newfound confidence.

“IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT?! I WANT YOU TO GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN!”

Liv was more than happy to indulge Alexa, and shoved her tongue in and out of Alexa’s asshole as rapidly as she possibly could. Much to the surprise of the New Jerseyan, she was able to push her tongue in and out pretty easily. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t a surprise to Alexa. In recent weeks, she had constantly found herself revisiting her past submissive instincts, spending a handful of nights letting her two favorite bitches, Becky Lynch and Mickie James, shove a variety of different butt plugs in and out of her ass. She kept telling herself this was just her way of getting any remaining submission out of her system, but in actuality, she felt herself wanting to submit more and more each time she felt a plug enter her. Maybe she should just bottom for a night. 

Was she really submitting if she was ORDERING one of her bitches to top her? Was it really submitting if she was instructing Becky or Mickie to bend her over and treat her like garbage? She’d still be in control. She would be the one listening to Becky’s sexy Irish accent call her a worthless whore while Mickie spanked her. She would be the one telling them to make her asshole gape as much as was humanly possible. She would be the one begging to be nothing more than a cumdumpster for the rest of her life. She would be the one wishing for them to use her like a nasty slut 24/7. 

Holy shit. What the hell was happening to her?

Her mind wouldn’t be on any of this if it wasn’t for that stupid video. Alexa gritted her teeth just thinking about the absolutely awful text message she’d been sent a week ago, a recording of one of the many nights she was ravaged by a pair of more dominant women down in NXT. What made this specific night more upsetting was that it wasn’t just any two women topping her, but two _horsewomen_. The fact that she had bottomed to any of those uppity bitches would serve as a source of shame to Alexa, but the duo of Bayley and Sasha Banks was probably the most humiliating pair she could submit to, since The Hugger wasn’t even a true dom and The Boss hated her guts. 

In a way though, Alexa rewatching that video was also a positive, as being reminded of her past submission would make her eventual conquering of all four horsewomen that much sweeter. And trust her, she _would_ conquer them all. She’d steamrolled the Lass Kicker, and she would break The Hugger, demote The Boss, and force the supposed “Queen” to bow down in front of her. She’d make sure of that.

Reassuring herself of her dominance, Alexa reached back and grabbed a hold of Liv’s head, pulling it forward to try and get her tongue to go as deep as possible.

“YEAH! THERE YOU GO! GET UP IN THERE!!!”

At this point, Liv was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven. Being the little lezzie slut she was, she had earned the privilege of tasting the asses of many superior women but she was convinced none could compare to Alexa’s. Her face was absolutely smothered in the better blonde’s butthole, and it seemed that Alexa had no intention of changing that any time soon, based on her cries of pleasure.

“AAAAAHHH!!! YEEESSSS!!! DO YOU LIKE THAT?? HUH? DOES LIV MORGAN LIKE BEING A DISGUSTING DYKE?? MMMMMM!! DOES THIS JERSEY SLUT LIKE GETTING HER PRETTY LITTLE FACE SHOVED INTO ANOTHER GIRL’S ASSHOLE?! GOD, YES! YOU’RE A NASTY LITTLE HO, AREN’T YOU? AREN’T YOU?!”

Alexa quickly ripped the NXT Superstar’s head away from her ass, causing Liv to yelp out in frustration before quickly responding.

“Yes Mistress.”

Alexa just smiled and quickly pushed Liv’s face forward. Almost impossibly, the Jersey girl managed to get her tongue even deeper this time, causing Alexa to incoherently squeal and moan in pleasure as Liv wiggled her tongue around inside Little Miss Bliss’s backdoor, and causing Liv herself to let out some extremely muffled cries as she savoured the taste. Unfortunately, their fun was soon interrupted by an uninvited third party.

“There you go, Liv! Get Alexa’s ass nice and ready for me!!”

Alexa rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice. She pulled Liv away, which of course caused the super submissive Superstar to adorably whimper.

“What do you want, Ember?” 

“What do I want?”

The Shenom stood in the doorway and sported a cheeky grin. 

“Well, what I really want is for you to bend your sweet little ass over. However, since your bitch is so into rimming, I suppose I wouldn’t mind her doing some of that to me.”

Obviously, Bliss wanted to just say no and dismiss Ember entirely. After all, the NXT Superstar had come in here and completely disrespected her in front of one of her bitches, and now she expected to use said bitch? Besides, while Ember may technically have more “in ring experience” or whatever, she was still just an NXT girl, and therefore beneath a main roster champ like Little Miss Bliss. There was absolutely no reason why Alexa should take orders from the likes of Ember Moon.

Despite all of that, Alexa really wanted to see Liv treated like the slut she was, and watching her get all up in Ember’s ample ass was a rather enticing thought to the SmackDown Champ.

“Fine, but that’s all you’re doing, and make it quick!” Bliss snapped.

Moon grinned with delight as she backed up over to Liv, and slowly pulled down her wrestling trunks. Liv looked up at Alexa.

“Well, go ahead!”

Bliss encouraged Liv, but then pulled the Jersey girl aside and whispered in her ear.

 “But make her work for it.” 

Liv nodded and quickly obeyed her mistress, her tongue circling Ember’s backdoor. She was slowly licking up and down the crack, but was cautious to not actually enter her asshole. This lingering licking drew a series of moans from Ember, as she loved feeling another woman’s wet tongue coat her ass in saliva. Getting a good rimming wasn’t exactly a new sensation for Ember, as often times she would celebrate a hard-fought match by grabbing the nearest submissive slut she could find and shoving their face deep into her ass. Of course, there were also instances where true tops grabbed her big behind and prepared it for a rough fucking, but she chose not to think about that right now so that she could try to remain as dominant as possible in front of Liv and Alexa. That was why Liv’s teasing was so frustrating. Well, teasing in general always frustrated Ember but it was even worse in this moment, as each long lingering lick Liv delivered to Ember’s ass crack caused her to moan and whimper out in front of Alexa, feeling as if she was unable to even form a single coherent sentence. She was doing everything in her power to not beg Liv to pick up the pace and tongue fuck her butt, but she was only human.

“GAHHH! FASTER, YOU FUCKING SLUT!”

Liv glanced over to Alexa, who simply mouthed  ‘no’, causing the New Jerseyian to smirk and continue her teasing.

Almost as if to punish the other Superstar, Liv was drawing out the licks to be even longer now, causing Moon to whimper. To say this was not going as expected for the Shenom was an understatement. She had foreseen a lot of different scenarios unfolding when she walked in here, but this wasn’t one of them. She had anticipated Alexa simply telling her off and shooing her away, or denying her the opportunity before bending her over her knee right then and there, but never in a million years had she expected little Liv Morgan to be able to hold this control over her. Well, really it was still Bliss holding the control, but regardless, Ember was decidedly the bottom rung out of the three, Liv proving that as she continued using her tongue to toy with her. Her irritation rising, Ember whined.

“COME ON!!! OOOHHHHH!! PICK UP THE PACE!!”

Liv looked again at Alexa, who was now marching over so that she was directly in front of Ember.

“You want it so bad? Beg for it.”

Bliss smirked as Ember let out a defeated whimper. She didn’t want to be reduced to this but she just couldn’t take it anymore.

“GOD! PLEASE, PLEASE TONGUE FUCK ME, LIV! QUIT TEASING ME AND FUCK MY BUTT WITH YOUR TONGUE! I’M TIRED OF ALL THIS DRAWN OUT SHIT! I NEED YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE TONGUE TO GO UP MY BUTT! I’LL DO ANYTHING!! GOD, ANYTHING! JUST GET UP IN THERE!!!”

Liv shot an amused look to Alexa, who shrugged.

“That’ll do.” She declared.

Liv began rapidly licking up and down Ember’s crack before grabbing a hold of her fellow NXT Superstar’s cheeks and spreading them apart so she could begin sliding her tongue into that puckered hole, which caused Ember to cry out in joy and deliver a series of gasps and grunts.

“UNGH! OH GOD YES, LIV! DON’T STOP!! PLEASE!! YOU’RE SO FUCKING GOOD!! YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD LITTLE RIM JOB SLUT! OH YESS! YOU LOVE LICKING MY ASS, DON’T YOU BABY? AND YOU LOVE LICKING ALEXA’S ASS TOO, DON’T YOU? GOD, LITTLE LEZZIE LIV LOVES LICKING BLISS’S BUTTHOLE!”

Alexa froze as that last sentence sounded eerily similar to Sasha’s taunting on that horrifying video she was sent, but she did her best to brush it off. Ember was just caught up in dirty talk right now and it was probably a freaky coincidence.

“WELL, GET ALL UP IN MY ASS TOO, JUST LIKE YOU GET UP IN ALEXA’S! HELL, JUST LIKE YOU GET UP IN LITERALLY ANY WOMAN’S ASS! YEAH! YOU’LL HAPPILY RIM ANY WOMAN WHO’S WILLING TO BE WITH A TRASHY SKANK LIKE YOU!! GAH!!”

Liv’s tongue thrusting was now even faster, wanting Ember to derive as much pleasure from this as she possibly could, as well as to show her Mistress what a good slutty little bottom she was. She also was able to get her tongue all the way up her fellow NXT Superstar’s ass, meaning it probably hadn’t been long since Asuka had reminded her who was really in charge here. It seemed like her increase in speed combined with getting her tongue all the way in was doing wonders for the Shenom, who was about to climax.

“HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!! OH GOD, LIV! I’M ABOUT TO—AAAHHHH!! JUST LIKE THAT!!! KEEP GOING!!! MAKE ME—FUUUCK!!”

Ember orgasmed so hard that she almost collapsed forward onto the floor. She was ultimately able to maintain her balance, but that didn’t really make this moment any less embarrassing.

“So let me get this straight—you barge in here all high and mighty, disrespecting me, saying you want to top me, and then you do THAT?! You’re such a whore that all it takes is a short little rim job to get you off? That’s sad.”

Alexa cackled, entertained by the scowl planted on Ember’s face.

“Maybe your words would have more impact if you hadn’t bottomed for Bayley.”

That retort from Ember quickly wiped the smile off of Alexa’s face. Liv, resting on all fours now, perked her head up like a lost puppy, whilst licking her lips in order to savor the flavor of Ember’s ass. Now it was The Shenom’s turn to laugh. The main roster champ charged towards the NXT Superstar, and backed her into a corner away from Liv.

“Was it you?” The SmackDown Live Women’s Champion whispered in as harsh of a tone as she could.

Truth be told, asking Ember that was a bit of a risk as The Shenom may not have actually known anything about the video sent to her. After all, it wasn’t exactly like Alexa’s submissiveness back in NXT was some big secret and so Ember could have just been taking a stab in the dark that Bliss had bottomed for The Hugger in order to needle Alexa. However, it seemed the NXT Superstar knew all too well what Alexa was asking about based on her response.

“Yep. And I gotta say, it was pretty rude to leave me on read, Lexi.”

“DON’T CALL ME...I...UUUGGHH!!” The Wicked Witch whined.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Is ‘Little Miss Bliss’ remembering how tough she’s not?” Moon taunted.

“And how tough are you when you’re back here getting stretched out by Asuka?” The SmackDown star quipped back, but Ember stayed unphased.

“Oh yeah, because being topped by one of the most dominant women in this business and being topped by a wimpy, doey eyed girl who barely qualifies as a switch is _totally_ the same thing.” 

Now fuming, the petite blonde moved on from this petty argument and decided to ask the question that was nagging at her the most.

“How the hell did you even get that video?”

The NXT talent just gave a coy smile.

“I have connections.”

With that, she slowly sauntered away from Bliss, who was too busy being entrenched in her own distress to stop her. Ember put her trunks back on and gave Liv, who was now laying on the floor resting a pat on the hat before she went to open the door and leave. However, she had something else to say to the main roster star before she stepped out.

“Hey Alexa, one last thing.”

“What?” The blonde mumbled, dejected.

“Good luck at The Rumble this Sunday.”

Fuck. That was _Sunday?_

*********************************************************

To say that things were not going well for Alexa right now would be an understatement.

In fact, everything kind of sucked.

She had just gone into her first ever _Royal Rumble_ pay per view as the SmackDown Women’s Champion. This should be a night full of celebrating. However, there was very little going on tonight to constitute a party. 

First of all, she was relegated to a six woman tag team match on the Kickoff Show, a position clearly beneath a natural main eventer like herself. Second, her team lost, and worst of all, she was the one to take the pinfall, which now meant she probably had to defend her title against Naomi at some point.

The only silver lining in all of this was further confirmation to the world that Becky Lynch and Mickie James were nothing more than Alexa’s submissive bitches. Eager to show the world how far they’d fallen, Lynch and James had agreed to get ‘BLISS BITCH’ tattooed on their bodies as tramp stamps, the placement of which made them visible to everyone as they were wrestling. While obviously posting the videos of both Becky and Mickie had already done a great deal when it came to damaging their reputations, Alexa wanted to silence any doubters. Anybody who thought those videos were edited, or lookalikes, or whatever else, could put it to rest—their precious little ‘in-ring veterans’ were Alexa’s property through and through. It was a fact Alexa was reminded of right now as she stood in the backstage area and stared down at Becky and Mickie, who had already gotten out of their clothes and were naked on all fours, just like Alexa had trained them.

Unfortunately this chance for Bliss to feel dominant was interrupted by a shrill voice shouting her name.

“Aleeeeeeexxxxxaaaaaa!”

The slender yet curvy brunette approached the petite blonde, looking as smug as ever.

Great. Just when Alexa thought this day couldn’t get any worse, there was Nikki fucking Bella to send things into a further downward spiral. 

“REALLY not in the mood, Nikki.”

“Aw, are you still recovering from losing our match tonight? My heart goes out to you, Alexa. It must suck to not be on the winning team, y’know, like I was. And it must suck even more to be the LOSER who got pinned!”

The Women’s Champ could feel her face getting hot. This bitch had been running around as the SmackDown Alpha Female for too long, and it was high time somebody put her in her place.

“I swear to god, Nikki! Keep taunting me and I might just have to bend you over right now!”

Nikki just scoffed.

“Won’t you have to ask Bayley for permission first?” The Bella stated with a laugh before walking away.

Dammit! Had everybody seen this stupid video?!

“Sasha was there too!” Alexa turned around and shouted to Nikki in the distance, before realizing that didn’t really help her case.

“I was what?”

Oh no.

Oh God no.

This couldn’t be happening. Not now.

There was that voice. That terror inducing voice that the SmackDown Women’s Champion heard in her nightmares. Or her kinkiest fantasies. Or both. Honestly, those two had started to blend together lately. 

Alexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face the woman who had caused her such mental anguish. There stood the one and only Sasha Banks. Her eyes scanned over the RAW Superstar. She took note of the look of total disgust on her face, probably caused by a combination of just getting completely destroyed by Nia Jax in her match that night and the fact that she was talking to Alexa right now, as any type of nonsexual interaction with the blonde never made The Boss very happy. Bliss took note of how her purple hair shined, and how good she looked all sweaty in her blue and orange ring gear. Why did she have to be so hot and so hateable at the same time?

“I don’t want to hear my name come out of your mouth ever again, unless we’re in a bedroom. Understood?”

“Uh—”

“Good. Hey, speaking of me dominating you, what did you think of that little video Ember sent you?”

“I—“

“It doesn’t matter what you think!” 

Sasha gave her best impression of The Rock, then twisted her face into an expression of faux concern and spoke out in the most condescending tone imaginable.

 “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot who I was talking to. You see, that was a reference to The Rock. Do you know who that is? He’s one of the biggest names to ever come out of pro wrestling. Oh, and pro wrestling? Well that’s something you’ll never understand, sweetheart. Probably for the best. I don’t think you’d be very good at it anyway.”

With that, Sasha walked away, leaving the blonde stunned speechless. Becky and Mickie were just left to stare at their mistress, surprised that she had let herself get verbally dressed down like that. Honestly, Alexa was surprised, too. In that moment, it was as if she had just frozen. It was as if her brain had stopped functioning and couldn’t concoct any comebacks or quips or protests. In those few seconds, it felt like she existed solely to take verbal abuse from Sasha Banks and nothing else. Worst yet, she kind of...enjoyed it? God, she needed to snap out of this! Luckily, she saw the perfect opportunity to do just that.

Walking her way was her prime target. With blond hair flowing down to her cleavage, her head held up high, and the RAW Women’s Title around her shoulder, here came Charlotte Flair, strutting around like she owned the place. In a way, she did. She was the Alpha Female of the A-Show, everyone from Alicia Fox and Dana Brooke to Sasha Banks and Nikki Bella was beneath her. She struck fear in the hearts of every woman who dared to be in the same vicinity as her...every woman except Alexa Bliss, and Alexa looked to prove that. Slyly and cautiously, she approached The Queen.

“Hey Char-“

And she was gone. She had just kept walking on by, looking straight ahead, not paying any attention to what Little Miss Bliss was trying to tell her. In that moment, the SmackDown Superstar may as well have been a stagehand or a janitor. Her existence was not acknowledged by Flair in any way, shape, or forum. Alexa could feel her eyes twitching as she gritted her teeth. She was the SmackDown Women’s Champion and she was coming straight for Charlotte’s spot. That overpushed, overprivileged Daddy’s Girl should be quaking in her boots. Instead, she saw her as so inconsequential that she breezed by without so much as a glance in Alexa’s direction. 

However, while this ate at Alexa, Becky might have been feeling even worse off. In an instant, she had caught a glimpse of her old life, all of her cherished memories flooding back to her. It used to be Charlotte galavanting around with Becky always a few steps behind her, as she knew to never walk in front of The Queen. Then after they had paraded around for a while, Charlotte making sure to grace everyone with her presence, it became just the two of them alone together in a hotel room. Sure some nights someone like Paige or Brie might have been added to the mix, but her and Charlotte were really the only two who ever mattered. 

Dragging up all these feelings now were pointless though. This is the life she had chosen and the one Charlotte had essentially chosen for her, saying that the brand split would make things complicated because the long distance would make their relationship too hard to maintain. So she looked up at her new owner, who she noticed was now about three feet in front of her. 

“Hey Lucky Charms, how about you get your head out of the clouds and focus?! We have work to do.”

Becky pouted but did as she was told.

“Yes Mistress Bliss.”

After Becky had caught up, Alexa gave a nod to Mickie and continued walking, now at a more determined pace. In this one night, she was slowly seeing her dreams of becoming the greatest dom in the women’s division crumble before her very eyes. But she hadn’t gotten this far by losing confidence in herself. She was going to turn tonight around and make her biggest statement yet.

*********************************************************

Bayley sat on the locker room bench, icing her leg. Tonight was supposed to be her night. It was her first ever Royal Rumble pay per view and she had earned a match for the RAW Women’s Championship but she had come up short in capturing it. After weeks of being seemingly on a role in her matches against Charlotte, she had lost here when it mattered most. She felt crestfallen that she hadn’t won the title but she told herself that with a little perseverance, it would only be a matter of time. For now, she would just enjoy the wild ride that was being a WWE Superstar.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of making it to the WWE, and now that she was here, she could honestly say that most of it was everything she’d imagined it to be. Every night she got to hear the roar of the crowd, sold out arena after sold out arena chanting her name. She got to travel all across the world and continue to master her craft. Above all else, she got to share the ring with some of the most elite competitors in the business today, and she always gave everything she had in order to emerge victorious. Really, the only aspect that her childhood self hadn’t accounted for was the fact that the locker room was a haven for lesbian sex.

Bayley couldn’t go a foot without walking in on Natalya getting her ass stretched out by Nikki Bella, or Charlotte shoving Dana’s face into her cunt, or a group of girls running a train on Lana, or...well, name it and Bayley had probably seen it, as she was getting more desensitized by the day. This was without even mentioning the fact that her friend Becky Lynch and Mickie James, a woman she grew up watching, had now been relegated to crawling around in the nude like mangy mutts per the orders of Alexa Bliss.

Alexa goddamn Bliss. 

Bayley had done her best to not get involved in the cesspool that was workplace sex, but this petite blonde was too hot for her to resist. Well actually, she was perfectly content with just admiring how attractive the blonde was from afar at first. But then Sasha coerced her into actually trying her hand at topping the submissive ‘pixie princess’ and she had loved it. Of course, Bayley let Sasha do most of the work, as she didn’t like wearing strapons, but she did order the current SmackDown star to give her plenty of nice rim jobs and pussy lickings. 

That was NXT though, and now that she was on the main roster she didn’t want to keep up her little workplace rendezvous, because she didn’t want anything distracting her from becoming RAW Women’s Champion.

Unfortunately for her, this strategy had backfired tremendously. All throughout her match tonight, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, desperate to receive some much needed relief. Her pussy ached each moment Charlotte took control of the match, almost like she got off on being dominated. It was odd, but laying on the mat with the blonde standing tall made her want to squirt right then and there. There was something euphoric about the humiliation of it all. She always strived to prove her doubters wrong and beat the bully, and yet it had felt so exhilarating when the woman she had set out to defeat had made her look weak in front of the whole world. It was akin to the sensations she had felt when she was with Asuka. 

Bayley’s asshole quivered with anticipation just thinking about the forceful Japanese Superstar. Her only other sexual encounters with someone from work were the nights she had spent with The Empress of Tomorrow, but these were extremely different than her nights with Alexa. On those nights, Bayley wasn’t ordering anyone to do anything. No, she was _being ordered_ to bounce her big booty back on the NXT Women’s Champ’s strapon back in the NXT makeup room, stretching her ass far and wide. Asuka had taken her butt cherry and then diminished her into being a hole for her to use, and yet everything about those nights had felt right. It was as if that was where she belonged—in a room backstage, mindlessly moaning while getting her butt stuffed. 

But the last time she had gotten the privilege of being used by Asuka was all the way back at the end of August before she was called up and she had gone all these months denying herself any action. So, of course when she saw who walked through the locker room door, she instantly could feel herself getting wet through her ring gear.

There came the aforementioned Alexa Bliss with her two favorite subs in tow, both of them naked, crawling on all fours and happily panting like the bitches they were. Meanwhile, Alexa looked a lot less enthused than her bitches did right now. In Bayley’s opinion, Alexa always kind of had a resting bitch face, but right now it was intensified by about twenty. She looked DONE.

Alexa was done. She was done with being scoffed at, she was done with being made a fool of, and she was going to do something about it. She began circling her prey, eyeing her up. She admired how her green ring gear clung to her tits, while her ponytail made her look as pure as the driven snow. She could sense how vulnerable Bayley was, how weak she felt, and most importantly, how much her presence was affecting her right now.

“Uh, can I help you?” The RAW star squeaked out after a minute or two had passed of her feeling Alexa’s gaze upon her.

“Actually, you can!” 

With that, Five Feet of Fury whistled and snapped her fingers, which resulted in Becky and Mickie turning around and spreading their cheeks, showing how well gaped their puckered holes were.

“You see that? That’s the result of my hard work! The hard work that you and your little girlfriend tried to destroy by enlisting the help of some NXT bitch!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Bayley lied. She knew exactly what Alexa was talking about, and she had begged Sasha not to send that video to Ember, but she was promptly overruled.

“Yeah, uh-huh, I’m sure. You have _no_ idea. Because you’re just so _nice_ , right? You could never do anything like that? You could never do anything awful?! You could never take advantage of some fresh faced newbie who was adjusting from a life away from bodybuiliding and cheerleading and corrupt her into being your little submissive sex slave?!”

Bayley felt a little twinge of guilt upon hearing that, but not too much guilt because it was a downright distortion of the truth.

“That was Sasha’s idea.” Bayley mumbled before smirking. “And we didn’t do anything that you didn’t beg for.”

Alexa could feel a tingle in between her thighs just from hearing Bayley say the word ‘beg’ as it immediately gave her flashbacks to her NXT days. But she knew she had to remain strong so she pushed forward.

“Not the point.”

“Then what is your point?” Bayley asked while curiously staring at Becky and Mickie, who were still spreading their cheeks. 

“My point is that you may have been hot shit down in NXT, but so far, you’re a whole lot of nothing on the main roster. I’m the one with a title, I’m the one with the power, and so I’m the one that’s going to own you. I promise you, you’ll end up like them one way or another.” Bliss pointed to her two pets. “The question is—will it happen the easy way or the hard way?”

“Please join us!” Becky hollered, her spread cheeks still facing the RAW Superstar. “It’s because of Mistress Bliss that I now recognize I’m meant to be nothing more than a piece of meat made for a superior top’s pleasure!”

“God, you won’t regret it, Bayley!” Mickie joined in. “Mistress Bliss gives extra attention to big bubble butts like ours. As you can see, she fucks mine hard and deep on a regular basis.”

“Aw that's sweet.” The blonde opined with false sincerity, before delivering hard smacks to both Becky and Mickie’s behinds. “But did I give you permission to speak?!”

“No Mistress Bliss, sorry Mistress Bliss.” Lynch grumbled.

“No Mistress Bliss! Sorry Mistress Bliss!” James quickly blabbered, overlapping with Becky. 

“It’s alright, but it BETTER not happen again.” Bliss dismissed. 

The wet spot on the former NXT Women’s Champion’s trunks was becoming more visible. She just couldn’t help it. The fact that the SmackDown wrestler had been so direct and open about her plan had really turned her on, and the added layer of all of this coming from a woman she had previously topped with ease was making this whole scenario even hotter. Plus, the unwavering devotion these two women pledged to their owner was becoming more and more intriguing. Bayley could just imagine herself on her hands and knees, getting a big strapon pumped in and out of her ass, Little Miss Bliss taking control of her just like Asuka did. Hell, maybe Alexa would go for a true role reversal and order Bayley to give her a nice long rimming, which would allow her to give Alexa’s perfect ass the attention it deserved. Oh yes, she wanted this, to an embarrassing degree! Did she really have such little willpower?

Deciding to at least keep up a facade of toughness, Bayley tried to stand her ground. She got up off the bench and looked the SmackDown Superstar right in the eye. 

“Nice try Alexa but you’re not going to bully your way into topping me. I’m not—MMPH!”

The fun loving, ponytail wearing Superstar was quickly caught off guard by the domineering Bliss, who pinned her against the lockers and started forcefully kissing her. Initially Bayley froze, just feeling the blonde’s lips against hers. This was obviously a tactic Bliss was using to ease Bayley into giving her what she wanted but Bayley would be damned if it wasn’t working. She closed her eyes and began to gently kiss back, letting out a soft muted moan into the other woman’s mouth. Then, much to Bayley’s chagrin, Alexa pulled away.

“Stop! Let’s go over here!”

The self-proclaimed Wicked Witch of WWE led her prey over to the corner of the locker room so that they were right in front of Becky and Mickie. She looked at the two of them and smirked, noting the jealousy on their faces.

“Ok, resume!” 

Alexa pulled the RAW wrestler back into a kiss, and this time Bayley didn’t hesitate a single second before reciprocating. If this was any indication of how easily The Hugger would be willing to give in then she had this in the bag.

Becky and Mickie continued looking on with extreme envy evident in their eyes. They loved it when they received the honor of swapping spit with their dom and they so wanted to be in the position Bayley was in right now. For as rough and tough as their mistress could be, she was one hell of a kisser—a talent that she often used to her advantage. Often times with them though, Alexa skipped the foreplay and went straight to the fucking. That meant they got what they really wanted faster, but they still missed having the little bit of build up.

Alexa didn’t really care what Becky or Mickie wanted right now as she was paying them no heed. Instead she continued putting her full attention on locking lips with sweet little Bayley, and she was wriggling her tongue inside the taller Superstar’s mouth. To her surprise, Bayley didn’t really offer any type of pushback, instead just willingly giving her complete control of the kiss. Taking this as a good sign, Alexa worked to make sure the kiss was as deep as possible, and once she was confident she’d gotten as deep as she could go, she remained there, continuously swirling her tongue around in the other girl’s mouth for several minutes. Once she felt her tongue had sufficiently explored Bayley’s mouth, she slowly pulled away from the kiss, allowing the other woman the chance to catch her breath as she looked into her eyes. Through the panting, Alexa could see the desire in her prey’s eyes. The unbridled lust. The yearning for more.

Whether Bayley had realized it or not, Alexa had just won.

Bayley _had_ realized it but she didn’t care anymore. Five whole months of denying herself any sex had made something as simple as foreplay overwhelming to the brunette, and with each passing moment she could feel the barriers that she had set up collapsing. Without even realizing it she heard her voice whisper out.

“More.”

“What was that?” Alexa pressed, pretty sure she had heard The Huggable One correctly.

“More.” Bayley’s voice growled out.

“Say please.” Alexa commanded.

“Please.” Bayley complied.

“Now say it all together.”

Alexa’s tone was supercilious and patronizing, talking down to the other woman as if she was 5 years old but at this point Bayley didn’t bother fighting back.

“More please.” 

“...Mistress Bliss?” Alexa pushed a little further, trying to test how far her soon to be pet would go.

Bayley let out a long sigh.

“More please…” Bayley’s voice then fell to a hushed whisper. “..M-mistress Bliss.”

The SmackDown Women’s Champion began to giggle, reveling in Bayley taking the first step to her new fate. She then lowered her head down and began kissing up and down The Hugger’s neck. 

“Ooh Alexa!” Bayley moaned out.

Bliss thought about scolding Bayley for not using her proper title but decided against it as that would require her taking her lips away from Bayley’s neck. Instead, she continued her trail of tender kisses before a wicked idea crossed her mind. She opened her mouth on a portion of Bayley’s neck and began sucking causing her to let out a low moan. The blonde then began slowly biting down on the flesh.

“Oh God!” The ‘innocent’ woman cried out in surprise.

Alexa continued rotating between sucking and biting for around 30 seconds or so. She then pulled away and admired her handiwork. There on her prey’s neck was a sizeable hickey, announcing to everyone that Bayley was hers. 

Becky and Mickie just looked on with their eyes bulging. This was a new approach from Alexa, and certainly nothing she had ever tried on them, which of course meant they now desperately craved hickeys on their necks. Although, that would be kind of pointless, since the tramp stamps they had gotten were already a way to show that they were the property of Bliss and no one else. Still, they would take any chance they had to express their undying loyalty.

Unfortunately for them, it seemed it would be a while until they could beg their mistress for hickeys of their own as she was currently still putting all her energy into softening up Bayley. She resumed kissing Bayley’s neck, starting just below the hickey and quickly going lower, until she was right above the top half of Bayley’s ring gear. She moved her head back and looked up at the brunette.

“Do you mind?” Alexa smirked, tugging at the taller woman’s top.

Bayley sighed. She really should be ending this right here right now as she had let things gone too far already. She had a hickey for Christ’s sake! But her cunt just wouldn’t stop burning, and she was more than eager for her tits to get some action. Bayley just shrugged.

“Fuck it.” She whispered, still slightly out of breath. 

God, she was now getting stripped at work. This was what she had vowed against doing again. It was so _naughty_. It was so not her, or at least not the her she wanted other people to see. However, desperate times called for desperate measures, and she had arguably the hottest woman on the main roster pining to play with her. How could she say no?

Bliss gave a knowing smirk and took a hold of the brunette’s top before eagerly ripping it off over her head. Once it was off, she immediately noticed Bayley’s erect nipples. 

“Excited?’ She asked while taking a light hold of Bayley’s breasts and delicately circling her fingers around her hard nipples.

“G-god yes.” 

The RAW wrestler’s voice remained hushed, not wanting anyone to hear her, while simultaneously needing Alexa to know that she was ready for every part of this.

“Good.”

Little Miss Bliss steadily moved her hands around so that she was grasping onto Bayley’s bare back. She pushed her prey closer, then she quickly leaned forward and started motorboating the slim brunette’s perky tits. Bayley let out a gasp at this sudden shift of action. After a minute or two of just smothering her face in between those big boobs, Alexa began to shift her focus to those previously mentioned erect nipples. She started kissing down Bayley’s left breast, and then licked around her ariola. All Bayley could do in response was squeal with delight as she felt the wet tongue circle her left nipple without yet brushing against it  Bayley could feel her entire body shake as Alexa edged closer and closer to licking the erect pink nub. Eventually, Alexa slid her tongue across the nipple, eliciting a series of gasps from the older Superstar. She transitioned from away from just licking, now wrapping her mouth around the hard nipple and sucking on it.

“Oh...Unh...Oh God.”

Bayley’s voice was husky and breathy, basking in the attention the younger woman was paying to her sizeable breasts. The whole time that the petite blonde was sucking on the nipple she was looking up into the brunette’s eyes, to reaffirm that she loved every second of this. After continuing to suck on the left nipple for a few more minutes, the Champ switched over to the right, once again starting proceedings off slow and teasing before eventually taking the whole nipple in her mouth. Bayley just kept grunting and moaning, vocalizing just how good Alexa was making her feel. 

Observing this little show, both Becky and Mickie let out little whimpers, making it clear to their owner how envious they were of all the relief Bayley was getting, and that they wanted their own desires to be fulfilled. Not letting their cries go unnoticed, their mistress managed to move away from the melons in front of her and turned to them.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Are you two sex addicted tramps dying to get your fix?”

Becky and Mickie simply nodded.

“Well, you know I’ll always enable you! Becky, you get my pussy. Mickie, you get my ass.” 

The two pets enthusiastically crawled over to their top and both took hold of her blue and black trunks quickly sliding them down to her ankles.  Becky then pushed herself face forward into Five Feet of Fury’s cunt while Mickie moved forward so that she could bury her face in Alexa’s cute ass. All the while, Bliss went back to trying to suck on her new prey’s tits but found it increasingly difficult given what her other two bitches were doing to her.

Becky Lynch may have been nothing more than an annoying fuckhole, but Alexa couldn’t deny she gave great head. Becky was rapidly swirling her tongue around the blonde’s vagina, knowing she liked it when she just went right into full speed. To be fair, Becky still tried her best to avoid touching Alexa’s clit early on, doing all she could to prolong this pussy licking. Of course that didn’t last long,  as Alexa, growing bored of her clit not receiving any attention, pulled away from Bayley’s boobs and inevitably cried out.

“UGH! COME ON BECKY! You call _THAT_ a pussy licking! Lick my clit! Be the good dyke I’ve trained you to be and lick my clit! I know you can do better than--YES! Yeah! That’s it! OH GOD! Just like that! FUCK! Yeah! That’s the Becky I know! That’s the good little cunt hungry slut who’s eager to please her superior mistress! And Mickie! OH! You keep it up! You’re doing just fine, girl!”

Mickie smiled at the compliment as she was putting forth her best effort to please the dominant blonde. She had taken a risk in approaching this rimming a little slower, planting a light trail of kisses up and down her owner’s cheeks. Thankfully, Alexa didn’t seem to mind that too much, probably due to the fact that Liv had been giving her plenty of rapid rim jobs lately so she didn’t mind getting something a little slower here. After lightly kissing both of Alexa’s pert little ass cheeks, she began licking up and down the hole itself, delighting in the moans her mistress was letting out. To be fair, it wasn’t just Mickie’s expert anallingus that was eliciting those moans, as the Lass Kicker’s eager cunt lapping was also playing a large part in contributing to Alexa’s pleasure. By this point, Bliss had given up on trying to focus on Bayley’s boobs, as hard as that was, because she was just so overwhelmed by Mickie and Becky’s talented tongues right now.

“OH GOD! YEEEEEEESSS! JUST LIKE THAT! Take a good look Bayley! Take a good long look! This is what you’ll become! God! And you want that, don’t you? You want to become my submissive slut?! FUCK! You want to be in the position that your best friend Becky and your hero Mickie are in now! I know you do!”

Bayley couldn’t respond, too enamored by the sight in front of her. She was a little disappointed that the SmackDown talent was no longer putting her sole attention on her impressive chest, but she was also content with watching her get worshipped by two women she had once respected. She sneakily slid a finger down into her trunks, and began fingering herself to this sexy scene. That course of action by Bayley was something that Alexa normally wouldn’t have left unaddressed but she was overwhelmed with her current euphoric state to do anything other than concentrate on her submissives’ tongues. 

“OOH! Not bad but I’ve trained you better! Come on Becky! Get your tongue inside of me! Tongue fuck my cunt NOW! I know you can, bitch! Shove your tongue inside me and—YEEEEESSSS!!!!”

Alexa screamed out in utter ecstasy as the Irish fucktoy gave in to her demands and shoved her tongue inside of her owner’s entrance, swiftly pushing it and out of that sweet hole. Despite the fact that it was getting increasingly difficult for her to form a coherent sentence, Alexa managed to continue speaking.

“UNGH! That’s good! So good! Just like that, Becky!!! OH! But, mmmm, now, ohhhh, but now it’s your turn, Mickie! YEAH! Oh, you’ve been going nice and slow, but now I wanna...OH...wanna feel your tongue up my butt! OH YES! I wanna feel both of my bitches’ tongues penetrating both of my sweet little holes! OHHH! Go on, Mickie! Obey your owner! Get your tongue in my ass! Go ahead and—AH FUCK!”

After receiving permission, Mickie took hold of her owners cheeks and spread them apart before sticking her tongue inside Bliss’s hole, pumping her tongue in and out of her talented top’s juicy booty. It was in moments like these where Bliss wished she had more patience and higher stamina, as the joy she felt from these wet tongues sliding in and out of her fuckholes was a feeling that she wanted to hold onto. Alexa’s body shook as she was getting DP’d by the tongues of these inferior women. She never expected to accomplish so much so soon when she got called up to the main roster, and now here she was, with two women who used to be two of the most respected competitors in the company on their knees in front of her and behind her, servicing her in any way she commanded. Best of all, each party involved loved every second of it. Becky and Mickie loved it because they were fulfilling their true purpose in life of being the sole property of Little Miss Bliss, nothing more than objects she could use to get herself off. Of course, they also loved getting to taste this superior woman, as pussy and ass had become their favorite snack. On the other hand, Alexa loved it because it felt amazing, but more importantly because she was in control. She had these two dykes hanging on to her every word, eagerly awaiting what they would be ordered to do next.

Oddly enough, the person who might have enjoyed this most of all was Bayley, who was continuing to observe all of this while playing with her pussy through her trunks. Her moans were certainly the loudest in the room, which was really saying something since Alexa was delivering some pretty raucous cries herself. With the quote unquote “innocent” Superstar, it was a case of letting go of months of pent up sexual frustration. Sure, she had watched some porn during that period, but that could never compare to the real thing, so getting the chance to witness actual sex occurring just a foot away from her really helped her let loose. Of course, she would much rather be directly involved in the action, but she would take what she would get. She just hoped in the future Alexa would shove her down to her knees and force her to be in Becky or Mickie’s position. Preferably Mickie’s. She loved dishing out a good twat tonguing, but there was just something so much more appealing to her about rim jobs. She had been given the opportunity to bury her face in Asuka’s ass during a couple of their nights together and she absolutely adored it. She just loved how filthy it made her feel, thrusting her tongue in and out of another woman’s shithole. Oh yes, innocent little Bayley would give rim jobs every day of her life if she could, but for now all she could do was sit back and hope that Alexa would one day give her that privilege.

Based on Alexa’s reactions right now, it seemed like it would only be a matter of time until Bayley got her turn. Bliss wanted the feeling of her two favorite subs tonguing her to last forever, but she also couldn’t deny that she was getting close to climaxing. To ensure that she would cum sooner rather than later, she took hold of Becky’s head with her left hand and Mickie’s head with her right hand and pushed both of their heads forward, guaranteeing their tongues would be as deep as possible.

“FUCK YEAH! OH GOD! Watch out Becky, I’m gonna cuuuuum!! Yeah, I’m gonna cream all over your pretty little face! AAAHHH!!! Don’t worry Mickie, you’ll get some too!! Yeah, I’ll make sure this Irish bitch shares! But for now, get ready because—AHHH SHIT!!!”

The blonde erupted all over the Lass Kicker’s face. The Maiden Ireland did her best to curl up her tongue and swallow all of the yummy fluid that was coming her way but that was a near impossibility as so much of it was gushing out at once, and so a large amount of her dom’s juices splattered onto her face. 

“God, you’re pathetic, Becky! You couldn’t even swallow my cum, so now there’s a disgusting mess left all over your face! Well, go help her clean up Mickie!”

Mickie quickly darted over to the submissive redhead, practically tripping over herself to get there. She eagerly began licking Becky’s face, intent on getting every last drop of her Mistress’s leftover cum into her mouth. Mickie had developed quite the craving for Alexa’s cum and she was out to prove just how much she loved tasting that sweet cream as she swirled her tongue around the Lass Kicker’s face and moaned each time more of those yummy juices hit her taste buds.

Alexa just scoffed before turning to Bayley. “Whores...and I bet you want to do exactly what they just did, don’t you?”

Bayley blushed a deep red and very meekly nodded.

The SmackDown Women’s Champ grinned from ear to ear, before changing her demeanor on a dime and coldly shrugging.

“Well too bad.”

Bayley felt the rug being pulled out from under and looked up at the blonde, pouting.

“W-what?” 

“Poor dumb little Bayley.” The blonde cruelly laughed. “Eating my pussy and my ass is a PRIVILEGE, not a right, and you haven’t earned it yet. But you know what have you earned?”

Bayley sheepishly slumped her shoulders, looking up at Alexa with fear and eyes, and shook her head.

“Yow!”

The RAW Superstar yelped out in pain as Alexa took hold of her ponytail and dragged her over to the bench. Little Miss Bliss sat down and bent the taller woman over her right knee before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

“You’ve been really bad, Bayley.”

Bayley shuddered and before she could fully realize what was happening, Alexa took a hold of The Hugger’s wrestling trunks and tore them off, leaving the brunette’s big butt fully exposed. 

“All this time, you thought you were so much better than me! You thought I was nothing but some underling you could control! Well look who’s in control now, bitch!”

After each sentence, the SmackDown star’s palm struck Bayley’s buttcheeks. Alexa’s eyes lit up as she watched Bayley’s booty jiggle like jello after each hit. On the other hand, Bayley cried out in pain after each hard smack, the blonde Superstar spanking her so hard it felt like she was getting whacked by a kendo stick. However, her pain quickly dissolved into pleasure as the blonde massaged her meaty cheeks after each slap, groping and rubbing her hands across the surface she had brutally beaten. Every moment of this treatment madl her feel as if she was nothing more than a toy made for Alexa to play with.

And she fucking loved it.

She hated that she loved it, but she did. She felt her innocence fade away, as she slowly became lost in the pleasure of having her ass fondled by Alexa Bliss, letting out a series of quiet whimpers in response to Alexa’s soft hands caressing her bottom. Then when she went back to beating that big behind, Bayley felt just as much pleasure as she had during the groping. She couldn’t really explain why, but all the pain she felt before was now replaced with ecstasy, Bayley moaning after each hard smack. This sudden shift in attitude from the Latina was (of course) something Five Feet of Fury definitely took notice of.

“You’re loving this now, aren’t you?! Oh my God, sweet innocent Bayley loves getting her fat ass spanked by her new Mistress. That’s what I am, you know? I’m officially your new owner so get used to this Bayley. Get used to being bent over my knee and being treated like the worthless object you are!”

Bayley could do nothing but whimper as she held back tears of humiliation. Here was someone who had always been so far beneath her, both in terms of in-ring prowess and company pecking order, and now she was dominating her with utter ease. If Bayley was able to think straight, she’d get up, grab her clothes, and run away from this annoying pipsqueak. But it was very hard for her to think at all when her sopping wet pussy was constantly rubbing against Mistress Bliss’s leg as she was now being spanked at a much more frenetic, the SmackDown Women’s Champion deciding to really go to town on her enormous booty. 

Erstwhile, Alexa was on cloud 9 as she watched her rival’s asscheeks turn bright red. After all the shit the brunette had put her through, it was oh so cathartic to spank her like the spoiled brat she truly was. She wondered how the thousands of “smarks” and keyboard warriors would react now if they could see their precious Bayley being put in the position Alexa knew she was always meant for. Yes, even back in NXT, it was clear that The Hugger was meant to be nothing more than a submissive slut, and it was embarrassing when she pretended to be anything other than a bottom. Of course, it was also embarrassing because Alexa was one of the women who Bayley was able to top, but she chose not to focus on that right now. No, instead she chose to focus on listening to Bayley’s cries of mostly pleasure and the hard smack of her hand on the RAW star’s meaty cheeks, as those two noises filled the locker room and sounded like music to Alexa’s ears.

In the corner of the room, there were a couple of other sounds that added to this chorus of debauchery—namely the moans of Mickie James and Becky Lynch. Having cleaned off all of the sexy girl cum on Becky’s face, Mickie was now making out with the hot redhead, both of them sharing the taste of Alexa’s ass and pussy. While both of them would much rather be in Bayley’s position right now, they did like indulging with each other from time to time, and they’d never complain about getting to share Alexa’s yummy juices, in addition to the taste of her tremendous twat and beautiful butthole. It just couldn’t hold a candle to physically pleasing their beloved Mistress.

Bayley right now knew all too well what it was like to physically please Alexa, as that seemed to be her sole purpose right now. She couldn’t explain how it had happened, but she could no longer remember the moments in which this treatment had seemed remotely painful. Yes, it was absolutely devastating to admit, but Bayley honestly felt like she could climax just from this. To have this hot blonde put her in her rightful place and spank her like she was a spoiled child was the most action she had gotten in months, and she prayed it never ended. Yes, it was so tremendously perverted, but Bayley hoped that this brutal butt bruising would last an eternity. Even as red welts formed on her battered buttcheeks and tears of humiliation streamed down her face, she still found herself wanting more. 

Deciding to increase this secret slut’s pleasure, Alexa discreetly shoved two fingers in Bayley’s pussy while continuing to smack her fat ass with her left hand, causing the former NXT Women’s Champ to at last erupt all over Little Miss Bliss’s leg. Bayley began to scream at the sheer power of her release, 6 months of depriving herself of any sex helping her to have one of the most powerful climaxes of her entire life.

“OH GOD, ALEXA! SHIT! FUCK YEAH!!!” The oh-so-pure Superstar started to curse like a sailor as her juices shot out onto the other woman. 

At first, Alexa just gawked and scoffed at the RAW star, honestly in awe that she was able to cum just from that. That of course transitioned into the blonde gleefully taunting the ridiculously submissive woman.

“Do you even realize how slutty you are?” Alexa giggled. “You have to, right? God, here you are acting so ‘aw shucks’ and innocent, but you just came like a cheap whore with two fingers up your tight pussy. But that isn’t what really got you off is it, huh? No, we both know the truth. You’re a pain slut through and through, and you came from getting your bubble butt spanked like the little brat you are, isn’t that right Bayley?”

There was still a small part of Bayley that wanted to stand her ground and prove this mean girl wrong. However, she knew that everything Alexa was saying was absolutely true so instead she just whimpered and confessed.

“Y-yes.”

“What was that?” Little Miss Bliss goaded.

“It’s true.” Bayley meekly squeaked.

“What’s true?” The blonde continued to play dumb.

Bayley gritted her teeth.

“I’m a pain slut.”

“Go on.” The SDL Women’s Champ prompted causing the taller girl to sigh.

“I’m a pain slut who came from getting her bubble butt spanked.” Bayley admitted before glaring at the dominant blonde. “Happy?”

“Very much so.” Alexa grinned, then added. “But not as much as when I do this.”

Alexa violently pushed her prey down to the floor, causing her to yelp out in both surprise and pain. Bliss then began to bark at her other bitches.

“Becky! Mickie! Quit sucking face and show me your ruined fuckholes again, because that’s all you are to me. Yeah, you’re just two hot pieces of ass for me to use and abuse, and now I’m about to claim another whore who will join you. Are you ready for that, my pets?”

Much to their chagrin, Becky and Mickie pleased their top and pulled away from their passionate makeout session, and then quickly scrambled to spread their cheeks.

“Yes Mistress Bliss.” Mickie hesitantly replied.

“Yes Mistress Bliss.” Becky quickly murmured.

Truth be told, they didn’t know if they were ready. They already hated competing with each other for Alexa’s affection and adding a third body to the mix would just give them one more obstacle.

Coming to her senses ever so slightly, Bayley gained enough courage to shoot this idea down.

“Listen, Alexa. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. Yes, you made me...feel good, but this is a one time thing. I just need some relief. You’ll top me tonight but then...AAHH FUUUCK!” 

In the midst of Bayley’s speech, Alexa pounced down onto the ground and grabbed a hold of the brunette’s meaty cheeks, lifting Bayley’s butt in the air and licking her asscrack.

‘

Bayley screamed out in shock from the abrupt rimming, but quickly settled into it, moaning with pleasure each time the hot blonde’s tongue slowly slid across her crack. In fact, it was a little embarrassing just how loud those moans were becoming, but The Hugger just couldn’t help herself. It had been so long since anyone had given her plump posterior the attention it deserved, so feeling Alexa’s soft pink wet tongue move up and down her ass was absolutely divine. 

Trying to regain a little control, and trying to embarrass her rival, Bayley started to taunt the other woman.

“Yeeeeesssss!!! Oh God, Alexa! That’s feels soooo goooood! It’s a good thing you’re so familiar with this position, huh? Ohh yeaahh! We’re on the main roster now, but little lezzie Lexi still loves burying her face in my ass! Yess! Little lezzie Lexi is still such a good ass-kisser! God! You just can’t get enough of licking my butt!”

“Guilty as charged.” The blonde simply conceded before resuming her focus on rimming this bitch.

These words should be getting to Alexa, but for some reason, they really didn’t have that strong of an effect. It could be the fact that she had spent the past several minutes having this brunette bitch bent over her knee, thus making any real ‘dominance’ she was trying to have utterly meaningless. However, what Alexa really noticed as those words were coming out of Bayley’s mouth was just how unnatural they sounded. How had noone else had the guts to do this to ‘The Huggable One’? Everything about her SCREAMED skanky submissive bottom. So, why had the roster given her a pass as a “switch” when she was so clearly not a top at all? 

Oh well, at least Alexa was putting her in her place now. It was kind of funny because more often than not, the hotties who found themselves in this position _were_ the submissives. But based on the cries, wails, and moans coming from the ponytail wearing brunette, there was no question who was truly in charge here. The only thing that could’ve further cinched the blonde’s dominance would have been her actually shoving her tongue inside the RAW star’s puckered hole, but unfortunately that wasn’t possible due to how incredibly tight it was. 

That was another remarkable revelation the petite blonde. This bitch had been on the RAW roster for how many months and no one had the gall to seduce the brunette and claim her undeniably fuckable ass as their prize. Alexa was flat-out embarrassed for anyone who called themselves a top on this roster. With Bayley, they had perfection at their fingertips that were just letting fall by the wayside. Of course, Alexa didn’t mind too much, as it just meant it would be all the sweeter when she took the brunette’s hot ass.

For now though, she just wanted to get lost in licking that plump rump. She instructed Bayley to spread her cheeks, and after a brief hesitation, she complied, giving Alexa even better access to licking around her puckered hole. Bliss made up for not being able to tongue fuck that cute small hole by continuously circling her tongue around it, getting it as wet as she could so it could be ready for her greater plans.

Bayley couldn’t ask Alexa to stop even if she wanted to as she was overwhelmed that the only thing escaping her mouth right now was series of gasps and grunts, her taunting completely subsided. Instead, she was just getting caught up in the utter pleasure of this hot blonde’s tongue swirling around her most forbidden hole. God, Bayley absolutely hated herself for this. She hated that she had so willingly put herself in this position, she hated that she wasn’t able to put a fight right now, and she hated that she had to stop herself from begging for more. Most of all though, she hated her impatience. She hated that all throughout this drawn out rim job, her asshole was quivering with anticipation. She hated that Alexa was spending so much time on this and not immediately fucking her ass like a cheap anal whore. Bayley felt like she needed to get her ass filled and she needed it right now.

Thankfully, Bayley’s wish was about to be granted, though not in the exact way she wanted. After deciding she had sufficiently rimmed the RAW Superstar’s butt, she slowly shoved her left pinky finger inside the puckered hole, causing the brunette to shamefully moan the loudest she had yet, even if she would have preferred a nice thick strapon cock. In turn, Alexa just laughed.

“Aw, you like that, huh? You like me fingering you up the butt?! Well, I promise you’ll get more than just that. Mmm yeah, I’m gonna wreck this rectum Bayley, I promise! Just not yet. No, a butt slut like you needs to learn some patience! So for now, do you want another finger up there?”

Bayley couldn’t resist.

“Y….yes please!”

Wanting a stronger confirmation, Alexa used her free hand to deliver a hard smack to Bayley’s behind. 

“LOUDER, SLUT!”

The brunette just pathetically whimpered.

“YES, PLEASE! Oh, please Alexa! Please! I need more than one finger in my ass! God, I need it sooo baaaaaaaad!!! PLEASE!!! Ah FUUUCK! Thank yoooouuuu!!!” 

Alexa was all too eager to give into Bayley’s pleading, and she shoved her ring finger up the brunette’s butt, causing her to moan once more. Alexa started pumping her two fingers in and out, still amazed at how tight she was. She continued this pumping for several minutes but inevitably got bored and instead wanted to shift to the ‘main event’.

“Hey Carrot Top!”

Alexa shouted in The Lasskicker’s general direction, causing her ears to perk up. 

“Go over to my gym bag! You know what to get!”

Becky simply nodded and speedily crawled over to Alexa’s duffel bag. After a little bit of fumbling around, Becky bent her head into the bag and took Alexa’s massive 12 inch strapon cock in her mouth before reaching Alexa and dropping it down on the ground next to her owner. Bliss took one of her fingers out of Bayley’s booty so she could pat her pet on the head.

“Good girl...Now back over there!”

Becky sprinted back over to the corner of the room where Mickie was and resumed spreading her cheeks. Alexa flashed a wicked smile and took her other finger out of the brunette’s ass so she could pull own her trunks down.

“God, I love domming.”

Alexa stood up and attached her strapon cock to her waist. She looked down at the older woman who was now lying face down on the floor. She couldn’t help but smirk as she delivered a swift kick to her naked ass.

“On your hands and knees!”

Bayley whimpered, but to Alexa’s delight, promptly did as she was told. However then she just stayed there, causing Alexa to groan in frustration that she wasn’t more into the routine.

“Spread your cheeks!”

Bayley really didn’t hesitate to obey. She was more than ready to be anally taken at this point, and unfortunately Alexa was very aware of that eagerness which prompted her to tease the more submissive woman by putting her strapon right against the puckered hole and just leaving it there. Bayley cried out in frustration.

“P...please don’t tease me.”

Alexa giggled.

“You really want to get ass fucked, huh?”

Bayley just nodded.

“Well, then beg for me.”

The brunette cried out pathetically and briefly pleaded with the blonde.

“Alexa…”

Her imploring was met with a hard smack to her ass.

“It’s Mistress Bliss to you! Now start begging, bitch!”

Bayley had no choice.

“Oh Goooooood! Please fuck my ass! Please! I need you to shove your strapon up my fuckhole! I need it so bad!!! Fuck me up the butt! I can’t take it anymore! I need your big dick in my ass! Please!”

“...Mistress Bliss?” Alexa prodded.

Bayley let out a long sigh. There was no going back.

“Mistress Bliss!” 

Alexa couldn’t grin any wider if she tried.

“I suppose that’ll suffice.” She coyly commented.

And then, Little Miss Bliss finally gave in to her carnal desires, thrusting her hips forward and getting 2 inches inside Bayley’s sweet puckered hole. This caused Bayley to moan with pure pleasure, her asshole very quickly relaxing and allowing this plastic fuckstick to invade it with ease. Though given how thoroughly Asuka had wrecked Bayley’s ass, it wasn’t surprising to the brunette that her entrance adjust to the tip of this 12 incher so quickly. Due to the months of chastity, it was still a tight squeeze but still not quite as tight as it should’ve been, reminding Bayley that deep down she was an anal whore made to be buttfucked. This only became even more clear when Alexa shoved 2 more inches inside her new submissive’s shit chute, causing Bayley to actually offer her gratitude.

“OH FUUUUCK! THANK YOU, MISTRESS! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!”

WWE’s Wicked Witch scoffed at the sub’s sluttiness before pushing another 2 inches forward, half of the big black plastic toy now stuffed inside Bayley’s butt. She reveled in the power she felt right now. Here was a woman who had made her feel so weak and subservient down in NXT, and now she was nothing more than an object at Alexa’s disposal. Yes, after all these years Little Miss Bliss was finally giving this bitch a taste of her own medicine and she was convinced she could never be happier.

“MMM GOD! Look at you! Taking this cock up your butt like a nasty anal whore! FUCK! You’re actually pretty tight, Bayley! Oh, but this definitely isn’t your first time! No, I’m sure you’ve taken it in the ass before and loved it, just like you’re loving it right now! MMMM, that’s right! You love getting buttfucked! Well rest assured that after becoming my bitch, I’ll ensure you get the daily anal fuckings a fat ass slut like you deserves!”

Bayley seemed to be in support of that life change as she continued to moan like a two dollar whore while Alexa managed to push another 2 inches in her tight entrance. It felt absolutely heavenly to have her O-Ring stretched out after sustaining from anal for so long. Too long, Bayley thought. She wasn’t even in the most blissful stages of this anal pounding and she had already vowed to make sure her ass never went untouched for this long again. There was something about anal sex that made it so much more pleasurable than any other form of intimacy for Bayley. It just seemed so much dirtier, so much nastier, so much more perverse than ‘regular’ sex. Of course, if Alexa touched her pussy, she would say thank you and feel grateful that her Mistress took such great care of her, but she wouldn’t be getting what she wanted, not truly. No, all Bayley wanted was for the other Superstar to slam her shitpipe nonstop. Thankfully, it seemed like Alexa had similar interests and would gladly bang her butthole while leaving her pussy untouched. Conventional sex was far too ‘romantic’ for what this relationship was. After all, The Hugger was just a piece of property to the petite blonde, and property doesn’t need romance. There was definitely a time in Bayley’s life where the thought of a loveless relationship would have terrified her but it was as if tonight had finally awakened her to just how fulfilling being a dominant woman’s willing sex slave could be. Yes, “sweet and innocent” Bayley was immensely turned on by the thought of another woman using her as nothing more than a butt she could fuck whenever she wanted however she wanted, Alexa awakening a side of the brunette that not even Asuka could.

Although one area that Asuka _did_ have Alexa beat was the skillfulness of their anal poundings. By now, Asuka would be full on ramming Bayley’s rump and showing absolutely no mercy, while Bliss was still dragging things out at an agonizingly slow pace, pushing 9 inches into her plump posterior, meaning there was still 3 inches to go until the full length of the plastic penis would be stuffed in Bayley’s ass. It was getting to the point where the top’s teasing wasn’t endearing or humiliation, but just downright unbearable for Bayley, who began to shout.

“OH GOD! FUCK ME! ENOUGH WITH THIS SLOW SHIT! I’M TIGHT BUT I’M NOT THAT TIGHT! I NEED YOU TO FUCK MY ASS!! BUTTFUCK ME LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! PLEASE! I NEED IT! GOD, I NEED TO BE YOUR ANAL SLUT! MAKE ME YOURS, ALE ...MISTRESS BLISS! YOU WANNA BE MY MISTRESS? THEN ENOUGH OF THIS! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!”

Alexa grinned wickedly.

 “That’s all you had to say.”

Bliss slammed the remaining 3 inches up The Hugger’s butt, causing her to gasp with mostly pleasure. Alexa relished watching those meaty cheeks jiggle as Bayley’s plump rump met her thighs. She then slowly but surely slid her shaft in and out of the sexy Superstar’s shithole, enjoying the view of her thick cock going in and out of Bayley’s bowels. Despite keeping up the snail’s pace, the dom was deep in that delectable derriere, and thus Bayley was a mess of incoherent moans and whines. She still wished that the supposed Wicked Witch of WWE would increase the speed and intensity of her penetration, but she was happy that she was at least getting to savour the full length of that fuckstick now, and getting to savour the fact that the strapon was nice and snug inside her bowels. Hearing all the grunts and gasps of ecstasy from Bayley caused the SmackDown Women’s Champion to cackle, reveling in her victory.

“Mmm yeah! Fucking take it! Take it, you anal whore! You can’t get enough cock in your ass, can you? You live for it! You live for getting your ass fucked! MMM! But you still want more, don’t you? Slutty little Bayley really is a pathetic greedy skank who needs to get her big booty absolutely ravaged! Well...too bad!”

Bayley grumbled and whined at that, getting increasingly infuriated that the SmackDown Superstar was STILL withholding an intense anal pounding from her. How did she have the willpower to resist an ass this fuckable? God, Bayley knew she had an incredibly hot ass, so why couldn’t Alexa just give her what she wanted. It was nice that Little Miss Bliss was kind enough to completely fill her butt, but why couldn’t she be a true dom and just completely destroy her backhole? Her frustration once again getting the better of her, she yelled.

“FUUUCK MEEEEE!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! FUCK MY ASS!! DESTROY IT! HARD! MAKE IT YOURS! I’M FUCKING BEGGING YOU!”

Bayley had to do everything in her power to not slam her fists down on the ground like a spoiled child. Not even a phenomenal butt buster like Asuka had shown this much resilience. Usually other women were quick to treat Bayley’s ass like the hidden treasure it was, as it really was a gem. It was tight enough to be stretched out but experienced enough to have any cock who entered it fit perfectly. Still, the petite blonde just scoffed and taunted her prey. 

“Aw, is wittle Bayley gonna throw a temper tantrum? I mean, you dress like a child so I guess it’s no surprise that you’d act like one too! Whining like a little bitch just because you’re not getting your way! Well now you know how I felt, Bayley.”

Alexa, whilst still slowly sliding in and out of Bayley’s anus, delivered a hard chop to her asscheeks, causing Bayley to scream out, though since she was a freak, it was mostly in pleasure.

“Now you know how I felt down in developmental, watching you and your little friends get pushed to the moon!”

Alexa delivered some more hard smacks, looking to badly bruise those bulbous buttcheeks.

“Now you know how I felt watching you and your little friends getting opportunity after opportunity while I was forced to play a pixie or a valet or some other stupid role that was so far beneath me!”

Alexa was really getting in a rhythm now, her palm continuously striking Bayley’s ass while her strapon still gently slid in and out of The Hugger’s hole. 

“Now you know how I felt coming into a new career, all insecure and nervous, and shortly after, having my nose get broken by a bitch who had been against me since day one. Now you know how I felt hearing a bunch of idiotic neckbeards chant an orange troll’s name while being forced to sit on the sidelines! Now you know how I felt watching Ric Flair’s daughter get handed everything while I sat in catering!”

Bayley yelped out while Alexa continued to mercilessly spank her yet gently fuck her. 

“Now you know what it feels like to not get what you want! Although, maybe you’re used to that! After all, you’ve never amounted to as much as your friends! Hell, you’re kind of lucky I’m even giving you the time of day Bayley! I mean, you honestly may be too much of a cumdumpster—even for me! Complaining that your not getting your big butt destroyed—god, how depraved are you?! You should be thanking me for the privilege, not dwelling on the pace! Don’t you dare forget your place, bitch! You’re not gonna tell me what to do! You’re not a power bottom, Bayley! You’re just a standard submissive slut! I’ll fuck your ass however the hell I want! Do you understand?!”

For a brief moment, silence filled the air, Little Miss Bliss getting anxious that the brunette would somehow find a way to turn the tables on her. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case.

“I understand.” Bayley squeaked out. “I’m sorry.”

“What was that?” Alexa shouted, her hand slapping the other girl’s rear at an even more wild pace.

“I’M SORRY! AAAH I’M SORRY! I’M SO FUCKING SORRY!”

“DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!” Alexa growled, before smirking. “Now...since you apologized like a good little girl, it’s time for your reward.”

“YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!”

Bayley screamed out as Alexa at long last gave her what she wanted, the champion now rapidly thrusting in and out of the RAW Star’s anal entrance, finally giving The Huggable One a rough rectum ramming. Bliss loved feeling her thighs slam against Bayley’s beautiful backside, her big buttcheeks jiggling like jello while her O-Ring was thoroughly stretched out. For her part, Bayley loved receiving the brutal butt banging she so desperately craved. Feeling the hot blonde’s thighs collide with her gigantic buttcheeks gave Bayley the most pleasure she had felt in months, Alexa now seemingly trying to destroy the brunette’s ass with her big black cock.

After a few more minutes of ramming that rotund rear, Alexa decided she should kick things up a notch.

“GOD! Oh, look at you! You’re finally content now because I’m conquering your big fat ass, aren’t you?! Well, that’s all well and good, but why don’t you make yourself useful for once?! I understand that’s hard given the fact that you’re just a mindless fuckhole, but try! Bounce your big booty back! Go ahead! Bounce your big fat ass up and down on my big black dick! Don’t be shy, Bayley! You know you wanna! Yeah, just like that!!”

More than eager to comply, Bayley stopped clutching her meaty cheeks and began thrusting her butt back against Alexa at a breakneck pace, and after a few seconds of struggle, both girls managed to get in a perfect rhythm, The Wicked Witch quickly pumping forward and The Huggable One quickly bouncing back. Bayley’s asshole was somehow stretching even wider than before, something Alexa was honestly surprised was possible. Watching the once innocent woman’s anal entrance stretch this much was an incredibly obscene sight, but one that had Alexa drooling with each passing moment--partly because she loved watching this fat ass get pushed to its limits but mostly because of what this image signified. Tonight, she had entered the building as a laughing stock and now she had taken and made a ghost of her past nothing more than her whimpering bitch. That point was especially being driven home now as Bayley inevitably began to beg for a chance to release her juices.

“UNGH! MISTRESS! PLEASE LET ME CUM! YOU’VE DONE SUCH A GOOD JOB OF BANGING MY SLUTTY ASS, BUT NOW I JUST NEED TO CUM! PLEASE GIVE ME PERMISSION TO CUM ALL OVER THIS FILTHY LOCKER ROOM FLOOR! PLEASE LET ME CUM WITH A BIG DICK IN MY FAT ASS LIKE THE BACKDOOR WHORE I AM! GOD! PLEASE!”

In response, Alexa slid her strapon out of Bayley’s ass at a snail’s pace, the cock exiting her ass with a nice loud pop. Bayley pouted and whined, wanting her Mistress’s cock to fill her slutty butt. Luckily, Bliss didn’t keep The Hugger waiting for long, quickly thrusting hard into Bayley’s backhole, triggering the brunette to squirt her sweet cunt cream everywhere.

“OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!”

The sheer power of Bayley’s orgasm caused her to collapse forward onto the floor, landing in a puddle of her own juices.

“Disgusting.” Alexa gawked before getting down on the floor and slapping the cheeks of Bayley’s wide open ass. “Now spread these cheeks! Show me my prize.”

Bayley whimpered but didn’t dare disobey, dragging herself up and reaching behind her cheeks, spreading them to display the gaping wide crater the petite blonde had created. 

“Mickie, fetch me my phone!”

Happy to be included in the action again, Mickie removed her hands from her own cheeks and scurried away from Becky’s side, going to Alexa’s bag and taking her phone in her mouth. She then made her way over to her Mistress and dropped the phone at the dom’s feet. Bliss patted her pet’s head before pointing her finger back over to the corner of the room where Becky was still displaying her well used fuckhole, indicating Mickie should scram. Bliss bent over to grab her phone and snapped about a dozen photos of Bayley’s freshly fucked hole. She contemplated sending them out right away but decided to save them for a moment where it really counted.

“Stay!” Bliss commanded The Hugger to keep spreading her cheeks as she removed her strapon and packed it away before starting to get dressed. 

“Let’s go, bitches!” Five Feet of Fury ordered Becky and Mickie, who obediently crawled over to their owner and left the room, though they couldn’t exit completely unnoticed.

Standing in the doorway was none other than The Queen, Charlotte taking in the sights in front of her before eventually smirking and leaning over, whispering into Bliss’s ear.

“Not bad.”

Alexa smiled, letting Charlotte’s quasi compliment sink in. Soon, The Queen would be experiencing firsthand how “not bad” being dominated by Little Miss Bliss was. However, before the second generation Superstar could meet her inevitable fate, Alexa had some unfinished business to tend to on SmackDown, visions of turning the tables on a certain ‘Fearless’ alpha filling Alexa’s head. For now though, she just basked in the glory of her current triumph, as anyone who entered the women's locker room would be greeted to the beautiful sight of the once confident Bayley now proudly displaying her true place as a proud lesbian fuckhole. 

It felt good to be on top.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Alphalexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa finally takes her place atop the SmackDown ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I didn't expect to get another chapter of this out before the end of the year but I was actually able to pull it off! It might be a bit scattershot/cobbled together, but this was actually the most fun I have had writing in a long time so I hope that shines through! As always, special thanks goes out to MTL for allowing me to use the term "Alpha Female"! 
> 
> *originally posted this chapter earlier but took it down due to formatting issues.

**AFTER NXT**

_ March 25th, 2015 _

 

The beautiful blonde bent over, basically begging to be buttfucked. She slowly spread her cheeks, giving her top the best possible view of her cute pink asshole.

“Where do you want my cock, loser?” The NXT Women’s Champion Sasha Banks asked whilst lubing up the 12 inch strap-on attached to her waist.  

“My ass.” Alexa Bliss replied without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Where?!” Sasha taunted, getting down and pulling on her prey’s blonde and blue hair. She then let go and put her foe-turned-fucktoy into the Bank Statement for the second time tonight, which caused the inferior woman to immediately and hysterically tap out on the cold hard ground of the NXT makeup room while screaming.

“Ow! Oh! My ass! Ow! Fuck! My! Ass!”

After reveling in punishing The Pixie Princess, Sasha relinquished the hold and sat up right.

“If you wanna get assfucked so badly, you do the work!” 

“Yes, Boss.” Bliss whimpered, slowly pulling herself up, still reeling from the pain of the submission hold that had been applied mere moments earlier. Once she was up and had mostly regained her senses, she bounced her bubble butt of a booty back on Banks’ big black cock, screaming out in predominantly pleasure as the head of the dildo stretched her backhole.

Erstwhile, Bayley sat in the corner of the room, lustfully gazing upon this hot sight while fingering her sopping wet pussy at a frenetic pace. 

“She’s loving this.” The Hugger remarked once she reached a point where she could coherently speak. 

“Damn right she is!” Sasha smugly grinned as she watched this worthless whore brutalize her butt. “All this bitch is good for is getting fucked up her slutty little ass! Yeah! Mmm, that’s why little lezzie Lexi is nothing more than a nasty anal skank, and that’s all she’ll ever be!”

***************************************************

**AFTER SMACKDOWN**

_ March 28th, 2017 _

 

Natalya, Carmella and Naomi all gathered in the women’s locker room after being summoned by Nikki Bella, the brand’s Alpha Female. 

Going all the way back to the 90s, a hierarchy was put forth in the WWE to ensure order was upheld within the women’s division. It was clear that not every woman on the roster was equal. Some women were meant to serve their superiors, and some women were meant to display their dominance. At the top of the food chain was the Alpha Female, a position that was frequently sought after and challenged for. More often than not, the Alpha was the champion, but oddly enough, that wasn’t the case currently on SmackDown or RAW.

Despite beating Charlotte for the red brand’s title about a month ago, everybody pretty much agreed Bayley wasn’t quite Alpha material, and so The Queen continued to be treated as the head of the hierarchy. 

Similar events had occurred on SmackDown. Becky Lynch had been the inaugural SmackDown Women’s Champ, but despite her best efforts, it was Nikki Bella who the locker room looked to as the leader, and Becky being a pathetic beta was only reinforced once Alexa Bliss had taken her title and claimed her as her bitch. 

Speaking of, it was clear Alexa had potential. Her stock had skyrocketed in the past few months. Not only had she won the title very early on in her main roster career, but she had recently become a two time champ, winning the vacated title a couple of weeks ago by making quick work of Becky Lynch, tapping her out in about thirty seconds (if that). Of course, that accomplishment was less impressive when you remembered she had just lost the title a couple of weeks earlier and was really only able to win it back because Naomi had to take time off for injury, but whatever. The point was Alexa was a diamond in the rough. However, her days of being nothing more than a piece of meat in NXT were still fresh in the minds of many, meaning she surely couldn’t take up the mantle of Alpha Female. Not yet.

That was why it was so surprising when Little Miss Bliss entered the locker room a whopping five minutes late, flanked by Becky Lynch and Mickie James on all fours. She had the title on her shoulder and radiated an ‘I Don’t Give A Fuck’ disposition.

“Where have you been?” Naomi questioned.

The champion responded with a simple “Hmmph”.

“Hey bitch, she asked you a question.” Natalya snapped.

Well, that got Alexa’s attention, the petite blonde giving the talented veteran a deadly stare. That didn’t stop Carmella from chiming in.

“You’re not as untouchable as you think you are, ‘Miss Bliss’.” Carmella mocked. “When Mistress Bella calls for us, she wants us to come on time.” 

All Alexa could do was smirk “And you’re sure it was your precious Mistress Bella who called you here? Where is she?”

Natalya now sensed perhaps something was amiss, but she answered truthfully. “We all got a text from her and well... it doesn’t matter if Mistress Bella is on time. The important part is that we are.”

Always eager to have her say, The Staten Island Princess turned to Alexa. “It’s time for you to sit down and shut up.”

“Glad to see nothing has changed since I’ve been gone.” Naomi rolled her eyes. 

Bliss had to let out a laugh at this point. Was everyone really this dense? Ignoring Carmella and Naomi, she addressed Nattie. 

“You  _ are  _ right that the text was sent from her phone. But I don’t think you realize who sent it.” 

Before those words could truly sink in, the locker room door swung open. In came Nikki Bella, naked as the day she was born. 

Crawling on all fours.

The silence in the room was deafening. None of the other women could believe their eyes, except for Becky and Mickie who had witnessed the busty Bella become broken in firsthand. (Though it was questionable whether the Lass Kicker or the Country Girl could even qualify as women at this point, given how well they had been transformed into obedient little sex pets.)

After giving everyone a chance to process the perfect sight of the supposedly “Fearless” Nikki Bella crawling around on the dirty, disgusting locker room floor like some mangy mutt, The Wicked Witch of WWE stood up and walked in front of her new subordinates, Becky and Mickie crawling right behind her. She stepped forward to Natalya, extending her hand.

“Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Alexa Bliss, and I’m your SmackDown Alpha Female.”

Natalya furiously slapped Bliss’s hand away, while Carmella and Naomi remained awestruck.

“This isn’t possible! Nikki can’t be topped!” The Staten Island Princess protested.

“No, YOU couldn’t top her. Hell, none of you could top her, and honestly, that’s sad. THIS-“ Alexa grabbed a hold of Nikki’s face with one hand, squeezing it as if she was just a toy, and used her other hand to stroke the luscious brunette locks of the longest reigning Divas Champion. “THIS disgrace was allowed to play “Alpha” for how long?! Nobody else was able to put an end to this? Are you kidding me? She’s so easy! Aren’t you Nikki?”

“Yes.” The former Alpha responded, though the reply sounded a bit distorted given the fact that her pretty little face was getting squished by a true top. 

Then the two time champ let go of her newest bitch’s face and barked, “Prove it. Show your former subs that you’ll never top again.” 

For a moment, Nikki looked at her tiny top with reluctance evident in her eyes, silently pleading. When all she got back was Alexa moving to sit down on a bench, Nikki sighed. She knew what this meant.

Crawling over to her owner, the Bella began to unlace Bliss’s boots and slowly slid her socks off. She then slowly pushed her head forward and began worshipping her owner’s feet, planting a plethora of kisses all over her right foot before doing the same to her left. She repeated this a number of times, making sure each foot received proper attention. Then, she graduated beyond kissing, leisurely licking each foot, showing her new mistress she knew her place, and causing herself to become embarrassingly wet in the process.

She was supposed to be a top. That was the recurring thought that ran through Nikki’s mind whenever she submitted to this pipsqueak. She had wrecked the rectums of real, rugged, and resilient wrestlers on many different occasions. She couldn’t even begin to recount the number of times she had ran roughshod over the likes of Paige and AJ Lee, turning those two tough rebellious outsiders into nothing more than walking talking fuckholes. She would demand they take turns intensively and extensively worshipping her flawless body, the two supposedly powerful wrestlers eagerly licking and kissing every curve and crevice they could. She would reward both of them by giving them each brutal butt stuffings, burying her strap-on cock as deep into their bowels as it could go. Perhaps most satisfyingly perverse of all, after both the freak and the geek came unbelievably hard, she'd force each of them to slurp all of their nasty anal juices off of her cock, the high and mighty bitches sampling the deepest parts of their bowels. 

So, what the hell had happened? All of that was definitely worlds apart from allowing this five foot chickenshit champ to control her. After spending so much time being able to utterly dominate tons of way more imposing in-ring technicians, she had fastly fallen to this rookie, and worst of all, she loved it! She loved being reduced to nothing more than Mistress Bliss’s bitch and that couldn’t be any more clear right now, Nikki now grabbing hold of Bliss’s right foot and licking both the top and bottom of it, adoring the taste in her mouth. She did the same for the left, making sure her tongue covered every inch of both of Bliss’s beautiful feet. She then moved on to sucking Alexa’s toes, holding each ond in her mouth for minutes, all the while shifting her eyes up to the new Alpha seated in front of her, who had a smile on her face like a kid on Christmas.

It was just so hard for Alexa to conceal her joy at this momentous occasion, so she didn’t even try. To witness the once almighty Nikki Bella grovel at her feet and feel her nice wet mouth coat her toes with saliva made the petite blonde’s ego more inflated than it had ever been before, and that was really saying something. She enjoyed looking at the pure lust and adulation on the two time Divas Champion’s face almost as much as she relished in observing the complete incredulity on Natalya, Carmella, and Naomi’s faces.

“I still can’t fucking believe this.” Naomi mumbled.

“Well, I’m not sure you need any more proof.” The SmackDown Women’s Champ motioned down to the busty brunette sucking on her feet. “But hopefully this will suffice. Mickie!”

The wrestling veteran perked up.

“Go into my bag, grab my iPad, and show these bitches the little movie we made the other night. You know what one!”

Mickie nodded and began enthusiastically crawling over to the lockers.

“Oh, just this once, you can stand. It’ll make things go faster.”

Mickie nodded and pulled herself up, wobbling around on her two legs, stumbling a bit as she made her way over to the locker containing Alexa’s bag. It actually may have been quicker to crawl as Mickie was much more accustomed to that at this point. She had spent the past several months moving on her hands and knees, so much so that simple walking now felt alien to her. She suspected her mistress knew that and was probably just making her do this to further embarrass her, but honestly, that ship had sailed years ago. Mickie was far removed from feeling any shame regarding submission. On the contrary, her surrender was strangely a source of pride for her. There were few aspects of life she loved more than knowing she was obeying a strong dom and she would do anything to please her with complete compliance. Of course, she was happier when that passivity was rewarded with the chance to hungrily lap at her top’s cute pussy, and she was happiest of all when she got the privilege of taking one of the petite blonde’s thick, long strap-ons up her enormous ass. Still, even something as simple as following this order brought her joy, certainly more joy than she had felt just moments ago, being forced to watch Nikki Bella honor the sexy feet of Five Feet of Fury. God, words couldn’t even begin to describe just how envious she was of the former Alpha during these past couple of minutes...or really during these past couple of months. 

It had all begun the SmackDown after the Royal Rumble. After being pinned for the second straight time by Naomi, Little Miss Bliss was desperate to prove herself, and so once she got backstage she immediately targeted Nikki Bella. Their battle for dominance that night was pretty close, probably a lot closer than the women’s champ would like to admit, but the night ended with Alexa on top, the younger Superstar able to turn the tables at the last possible second. Nights like this became the norm for the next few weeks and each time the petite blonde found it easier and easier to prevail.

Mickie loved watching her superior mistress break the will of a wannabe alpha, but it unfortunately caused both her and Becky to be relegated to the sidelines as Alexa played with her shiny new toy. Although, if the respected veteran was to really step back and assess the situation, she had to concede that Becky was getting more of a raw deal than she was. At least Alexa would on occasion still let Mickie suck Nikki’s anal juices clean off her cock, but the Dubliner had spent the last several weeks completely untouched, forced to just watch all of the action in front of her. If Mickie was in her position, she was pretty sure she would lose her sanity.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel jealous of all the attention this Bella bitch had warranted, and that jealousy was definitely not going to be subdued now that she was forced to play a video of Bliss’s newest sub being skillfully sodomized on this iPad.

Still, she had a task to carry out and so she stood in front of Naomi, Carmella, and Natalya and pressed the play button.

“Unh! Oh God! OH YES! Mmmmm! Fuck me Mistress!” 

The screen showed the captivating image of Nikki Bella on all fours, getting her shitpipe slammed by her sexy new owner, while screaming out at the top of her lungs, sounding as if she was in an over-the-top porno. 

As the ex-alpha continued to gasp, grunt, whimper, and moan, overwhelmed by this anal annilhation, the five foot female maniacally cackled whilst her thighs crashed against her new pet’s jiggly butt with each thrust.

Once that clip had concluded, Mickie quickly returned the iPad to Alexa’s locker and returned to her position on all fours next to her owner. Bliss quickly patted James’s head, expressing her gratitude, before shifting her focus once again to the gobsmacked expressions of the rest of the women’s division. 

“Is that enough to make you believe?” The power hungry blonde smirked, getting stunned silence in response. “Well, regardless, I’ll give you all a little real life reenactment of that clip. Nikki!”

Nikki abruptly stopped her gentle sucking of her mistress’s soft toes and looked up at WWE’s Wicked Witch with curiosity. 

“That’s enough.” The SmackDown champ remarked before her voice grew more sultry when she said, “It’s time to give you what you really want.”

The Bella beamed, although she honestly hadn’t reacted as exuberantly as Alexa had anticipated, and pretty soon the petite blonde understood why.

“That’s great news, Mistress Bliss.” The two time Divas Champion sported a smile. “But before you give my whore ass the absolute wrecking it needs, c...could I please lick your pussy? It’s been so long! I need it Mistress!”

Nikki could hear her own voice quiver. All of this was still relatively new to her. Never in a million years had she pictured herself on her knees begging to taste another woman’s cunt. For all of her time as a top, she had never returned the favor. Not once. No, she always wanted to make it crystal clear to her bottoms that they existed for her pleasure only, and that she would never lower herself to their level by going down on them. Yet here she was now, requesting to bury her face in between Alexa’s legs and lick her twat with the soft tongue that had worked to cover her top’s pretty feet moments ago. She just couldn’t help herself. Miss Bliss had effortlessly turned her into a hungry lesbian cumdumpster, and so she frequently craved the tasty treat between her mistress’s thighs. Matters weren’t helped any when Alexa, amidst contemplating her sub’s request, got up and very slowly pulled her trunks down to her ankles before stepping out of them, allowing The Fearless One to get a good long look at the object of her affection. The formerly dominant Diva was half tempted to just shove her tongue in those sugar walls right then and there but she didn’t want to upset or disrespect her dom so she just stayed in place.

Erstwhile, Five Feet of Fury continued to deliberate before finally settling upon a verdict.

“Nah.” The dominant blonde coldly and callously stated and then flashed a shit-eating grin. “You can look...but you can’t touch.”

The Bella whimpered at this denial and her luscious lips formed a pout. However, she quickly changed her tune when she felt her mistress take a hold of something very familiar.

Alexa approached her latest conquest’s gigantic booty and smiled, before putting her finger inside the tiny hot pink ring sticking out of her backhole, Nikki squealing with joy at the familiar feeling. Yes, the woman who had ruled over the women’s roster and had spent hours of her time making each one of them assume remarkably similar positions was now eagerly showing off her new life as a broken bitch. The buttplug that was being slowly pulled out from between her puckered hole right now was ample evidence of that. 

This whole situation was like a car crash, the SmackDown women didn’t want to look on but they simply couldn’t look away, the once domineering Diva allowing this little bitch to humiliate her with ease. It wasn’t like Nikki Bella was an awful SmackDown Alpha, though it wasn’t ideal. For example, Natalya loved it when Mistress Bella would call upon her to take an extra hard ass fucking, but she would always feel a sense of shame after they were finished. After all, The Anvilette was a third generation wrestler and the first female to graduate from The Hart Dungeon, and yet here she was being used as an anal sexpot for some model. 

However, she’d take the indignity of Nikki Bella slamming her fat ass everyday until she couldn’t sit or walk properly if it prevented this insufferable blonde twerp from taking the reins. Sure, Nikki was far from the most humble person, but next to Alexa she was Mother Teresa. Nattie wasn’t sure she would be able to handle Little Miss Bliss constantly trash talking the other Superstars and bragging about being Alpha while gleefully pounding her plump posterior. The thought of this uppity bitch topping her revolted Natalya, though she could also feel herself growing wet from the thought of it. Well, she was getting wet from that and also what was right before her eyes, as Alexa kept pushing what had to be at least a 6 inch butt plug in and out of Nikki’s sexy tanned ass causing the reality TV star’s puckered hole to stretch obscenely wide.

Carmella seemed to be reacting likewise, the Staten Island Princess embarrassingly letting out a long loud moan as she slipped a couple of fingers down into her trunks, unable to contain her arousal. It was extremely hard to not get off on this, given how often Nikki had been buttfucking her. She had tried so hard to top the Total Divas cast member, so seeing her taken down like this so publicly was incredibly cathartic, even if the woman who was exposing the Total Diva as a total bottom was someone she couldn’t stand.

On the other hand, Naomi remained the most reserved. Her jaw was agape at these proceedings but she wasn’t really turned on. Ok, well, she kind of was but she did a better job of controlling it than her fellow wrestlers. What made this event so shocking to her wasn’t that Nikki Bella was bottoming. She had been half expecting that. No, she hadn’t predicted it would be quite like this, but she realized The Fearless One wasn’t as unassailable as she was before the brand split. More of her shock came from who she was bottoming for. As far as Naomi was concerned, Bliss’s bark was far worse than her bite. She had proven that by beating her for that SmackDown women’s title back in February—a title she swore to get back come WrestleMania. However, seeing the gymnast-turned-wrestler continually stretch out Nikki’s butthole with that plug, the glamour girl gasping all the while, made her think she needed to reassess her perspective. Maybe Alexa really was capable of being a threat, and maybe that was a reason to squash her momentum sooner rather than later. 

For now, she’d just sit idly by and watch what the new, supposed ‘Alpha’ could do. The tiny top continued toying with her new sub, finally pulling the butt plug out of the brunette’s puckered hole, only to immediately shove it all the way back in, causing the model to cry out.

“OHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSS!!!! Mmmm, oh Mistress! Thank you!!! Ohhhh gawd! Thank you for stuffing my slutty ass with that plug! Mmmmm yeah! Keep filling my stupid little whore butt, Mistress! I love it!!”

The five foot female just laughed at what she had transformed the longest reigning Divas Champion into. 

“Aw, I know you love it my little pet. But it’s not what you truly want, is it?” Bliss questioned.

All Nikki could do in response was whimper like a wimpy little bitch. Dissatisfied with not getting a coherent answer, Bliss turned the plug, causing her sex slave to scream an ear-piercing howl of both pain and pleasure.

“I SAID, that’s not what you truly want, is it?”

“AAGHH...UGH...N..No, Mistress.” The gorgeous reality TV star replied, still reacting to her dom twisting the 6 inch anal plug around in her asshole. 

“What do you want?!” Little Miss Bliss shouted, continuing to move the plug around inside her bottom’s plump rump while using the other hand to start slapping her cheeks, watching in wonderment as they jiggled like jelly. 

“OW! OH! Your cock! OHHHHHH! I want your cock!! Oh, no, NO, I NEED your cock! Shit! OH! OW! I’m a desperate little fucktoy who needs your nice thick rubber cock in my whore ass! Please give me that big dick, Mistress Bliss! I love this plug, but I need something more! OOH, OUCH! Please give it to me! AAH!”

WWE’s self proclaimed Wicked Witch found her already wet pussy turn into a waterfall in response to the brunette bitch’s begging. Deciding to take the night to the next level, Alexa pulled the plug out of her submissive’s slutty bitch hole for good. In order to get the plug out of her hands, she briefly turned her attention to her favorite Country Girl.

“Here Mickie, Mickie! I have a tasty little treat for you!”

Eager to taste some Bella booty, James hurriedly scurried to Alexa and opened her mouth. Once SmackDown’s new Alpha Female shoved that ass flavored plug in between her lips, Mickie greedily sucked on it, closing her eyes and slurping down the juices from the sexy model’s shithole. 

Mistress Bliss eyed just how wide the hottie’s hole was stretched at this point, and she knew she could shove her 12 incher up Nikki’s butt right now with utter ease. However, she also wanted the day she took the title of Alpha to really be a memorable moment for everyone, so she decided to hold off on stuffing that strap-on in her butt for a little longer in order to really drive home how well she had loosened her bitch’s butt.

“Becky…”

The Lass Kicker had to compose herself, as her first instinct upon hearing her name was to squeal with joy and immediately sprint over to her owner. Instead, she listened intently to her dom’s instructions, hoping this would lead to something substantial.

“I don’t want to get my hands dirty, but I’m sure a tramp who’s as worthless as you won’t mind. Have you ever fisted a bitch before?”

“No, Mistress.” Lynch shook her head while Nikki’s big brown eyes widened at Bliss’s question, knowing what was coming next.

Becky may have never doled out a fisting, but she had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion. It felt like a lifetime ago, but she still remembered and cherished the days in which Charlotte had made her anal orifice so loose that she could get an entire fist inside Becky’s behind. She remembered the initial pain flowing into total pleasure as her O-Ring adjusted around The Queen’s clenched hand. Then, after Charlotte had spent as long of a time as she possibly could fistfucking the Irishwoman’s ass, she took good care of her afterwards, giving her a drawn out and passionate rim job to ensure any soreness she felt would be relieved. 

Of course, those days were long behind her, and she made sure she did her best to follow the rules her current conqueror laid out for her. She only wished that her resignation would reap more benefits. It seemed as of late she had definitely fallen out of favor with her mistress, Bliss giving Mickie and Nikki all the time and attention while all Lynch got to do was watch her fellow subs get to have all the fun. So Becky had gotten to watch the once all powerful Nikki Bella take a brutal fisting, but she yearned for the days where she herself could get that same treatment. Hell, some nights Becky wouldn’t even be allowed to touch herself which was enough to drive her batty.

All of these thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sharp pain shooting through her left cheek, Alexa slapping her face hard with unbridled rage. 

“Hey Lucky Charms, have you been listening to a single word I’ve been saying?!”

“Um, no.” Becky hung her head down in shame. “I’m sorry Mistress Bliss.”

The Women’s Champion simply shook her head and spat on her Irish sub’s face. “Un-fucking-believable. I said to go ahead and fistfuck this bitch’s ass! Don’t make me tell you again.”

“Yes Mistress Bliss, sorry Mistress Bliss.” Becky answered back and crawled over to Nikki’s rear end as fast as she could.

Taking a deep breath, Lynch balled her hand up into a fist. This position was a much more dominant one than Becky was used to, and she wanted to make sure she impressed Alexa. Cautiously, she moved her hand forward and stuck a finger inside Nikki’s asshole, observing with amazement as the model moaned. After pumping that single finger in and out of the Diva’s derriere, she worked up enough courage to slide another digit into The Fearless One’s well used backside, and again all she got were gasps of pure ecstasy from the reality TV juggernaut. Becky looked over to her top, hoping that she would offer some approval in regards to what she had done thus far.

“How am I doing, Mistress Bliss?”

“Absolutely awful!” Bliss scoffed. “This dumb whore has had a butt plug shoved inside her slutty shithole for the past two months! She doesn’t need to be prepared for your fist. Just get to the good stuff.”

Disappointed that she had yet again let her dom down, Becky was determined to make it up to her. She quickly shoved her remaining fingers all the way up the model’s butt, before giving Nikki next to no time to get ready for Becky extending her knuckles, the older woman shrieking out in a state of discomfiture as the Lass Kicker started to ball her hand up into a fist. Fortunately, her cries of pain quickly faded away, and pure delight took over, the natural bottom all too happy to have Becky Balboa’s fist up her ass.

“MMMM!! OH GOD! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss!!! That feels so good, Becky! So fucking good! Mmmm, yeah! Don’t stop! Ohhhhh, don’t stop fisting me! No, no, no! Fist fuck me like the absolute anal whore I am! Shit! Yes! Mmmmm!!” 

Becky smiled as her mistress’s latest broken bottom vocalized her appreciation for this fistfucking. The Irish Lass Kicker felt oddly authoritative in a sex act for the first time in...well...maybe ever. The woman who had once ruled over her with an iron fist was taking a fist up her slutty and loose anus, and there was no longer a hint of pain in the voice of the two time Divas Champion. No, her anal entrance had been so used and abused that she was fully desensitized to getting a whole hand shoved inside of her. Once more, the orange haired beauty looked over to her top with optimistic eyes, anticipating that Mistress Bliss may actually compliment her for properly carrying out her orders.

However, that once again didn’t come to fruition.

“Jesus, you orange troll! Can’t you do a single thing right? You don’t need to be so gentle with this slut! Does she, Nikki?”

“Mmm, nooo! I’m such a lowly ho that I can take whatever you give me! So, give it to me Becky! Destroy my ass with your fist! Fistfuck my already ruined sluthole! Give it to me rough! Mmm, our mistress has taught me that I need to take it rough so give it to me! Please!”

Still not trusting a natural sub like Lynch to do the job properly, Alexa got right by her two pets. “Well, I wanted to avoid putting my hand inside this disgusting fuckhole today, but I guess I’m going to have to show you how it’s done.”

Interpreting this statement as her cue to step back and let the real top take over, Becky started removing her hand from Nikki’s ass. Realizing what was happening, Bliss quickly stepped in.

“No, no, no, no, no! You stay right there, and continue your poor excuse for fisting.” The SmackDown Women’s Champion ordered the straight fire Superstar.

Becky simply nodded, not wholly realizing the ramifications of this instruction. Bliss then worked to shove two fingers inside Nikki’s butthole while the first woman drafted to SmackDown continued to penetrate that same hole with her own fist. 

“FUUUUUUUUCK!!!” The Bella Twin screamed out with glee as she started to get wind of what was going to happen to her incredibly loose anal orifice. 

She had taken all five of Bliss’s digits in her perfect ass before, but she had never been faced with the prospect of getting two fists shoved up her battered bunghole. She needed this double fisting. God, she knew her past self would look down on her with disappointment, but she didn’t even care. The Nikki Bella who was able to make any women on the roster’s asshole quake with anticipation had died weeks ago and this night was simply the public announcement of it.  Now the once tough Total Diva felt an overwhelming desire for two big fists to stretch her ass open, content with never topping again as long as she could always be Alexa Bliss’s anal slut. 

The woman who called herself Five Feet of Fury giggled as the glamour girl continued to gasp in response to the remainder of Alexa’s fingers pumping in and out of her plump posterior, those groans completely devoid of any shame. 

“Holy shit!” was the petite blonde’s immediate reactions, and she was only driven further into disbelief when the model moaned out as Mistress Bliss’s knuckles made her anus expand more than ever before, the disgraced dom officially receiving her first double anal fisting. 

“Look at you! How the hell did you ever get away with pretending to be the Alpha! Oh wait, I know how! It’s because you never had to face me! No, you could get away with it because you were dealing with all these inferior cumdumps, but now you’ve met me! I’m a REAL woman, Nikki and you, you’re just my pathetic plastic toy! My little hand puppet! Mmm oh yeah, I like that! You’re nothing more than my weak plastic puppet who I’m using to put on a show! With the help of Becky fucking Lynch! Mmmhmm, shit, let’s not gloss over that! You’re such an enormous anal loving abomination that you’re letting a mindless piece of meat like Becky fucking Lynch shove her hand up your filthy shithole! Yeah, you’re letting me and Becky shove our hands up your hot whore hole and you’re feeling no remorse because you were born to be my bitch! Isn’t that right, Nikki?!”

“YEEEEEESSS!!!” The incredibly slutty Superstar yelled in response. “OHHHHHHH, it’s all soooo truuuuuueee, SHIT, I’m yours, Mistress Bliss! I’m your property! I’m a filthy fucking whore who is all yours to play with! You can touch me however you want, Mistress Bliss, and use any of my loose holes to please yourself! GAAAWDDD! I just hope I can spend every day of the rest of my life getting double fisted by you and your trashy Irish bitch! AAGH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

Despite her best efforts to the contrary, the Total Divas star came buckets, evacuating her pussy juice all out onto the floor, her entire body convulsing as she did so. She felt ashamed, not because she had orgasmed from a double fisting in front of the women she used to lord over, but because she knew she didn’t have permission to cum. She had tried with all her might to hold back in order to be respectful towards her top, but Becky and Mistress Bliss’s fistfucking just felt so good. She could hear and feel both of them take their fists out of her filthy fuckhole as she fell to the floor.

As Mickie sucked all of Nikki’s butt cream off the butt plug shoved between her lips, she couldn’t help but look at the busty bottom climaxing and not feel flooded with jealousy. She knew her big booty was more than loose enough to take that same kind of treatment. She had taken it before, her mind floating back to memories of getting double anal fisted by Beth Phoenix and Natalya...or maybe it was Natalya and Michelle McCool...or had Mistress Trish done it all by herself? Spending so many years being topped by so many blondes had caused the memories to run together a bit, but the point was that her inviting shitpipe was no stranger to this kind of anal invasion, and she would’ve loved to have cum just as hard as her fellow sub.

Although maybe not, as Nikki’s unplanned orgasm didn’t seem to make Little Miss Bliss very happy. Nikki Bella laid down on the cold hard ground in a puddle of her own pussy juice, slowly losing consciousness from the pure exhaustion that climax brought on. She was promptly given a wake-up call when her owner walked up to her, grabbed her by the hair, and punched her, that same fist that was inside her butt moments ago hitting her right in the face. 

“All these pathetic posers in this locker room were blabbering on about how ‘Mistress Bella wants her subs to come on time’. Well, I want my subs to cum on time too!” The short-tempered blonde snarled. “Did you have permission to cum?!”

Still being held up by only her hair, the Total Bellas star whined, “No Mistress. I’m sorry. I’m just such a nasty whore that I couldn’t help it. Please forgive me Mistress Bliss.”

Pulling her sub’s head up even closer to her, Alexa spoke with great intensity as she said, “I shouldn’t even assfuck you with my strap-on tonight!”

The Bella’s eyes bulged at that statement. The thought of going a night without having that rubber penis pushed in and out of her plump posterior was legitimately petrifying to the pampered and privileged model.

“NOOOOOO!” Nikki pleaded. “PLEEASE fuck me with your nice, thick, long strap-on! I’ll do anything! I’ll-“

“RELAX!” Bliss snapped. “I said  _ I  _ shouldn’t! You’ll still get my cock up your ass. I just won’t be doing anything!”

The champion surveyed Natalya, Carmella, and Naomi. Both the Hart and the Princess had taken off their trunks and were slowly circling their clits with their fingers, everything they were witnessing clearly having quite the effect on them. Conversely, Naomi sat still, her eyes locked on Little Miss Bliss, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

Alexa could feel her asshole quiver.

That sudden dip into feeling submissive caused Bliss to do what she could to nip this in the bud immediately.

“Naomi.” 

No response.

“Naomi, go grab-“

“No.” The recently returned roster member briskly responded, cutting the new Alpha off.

Both women engaged in a tense staredown, Bliss praying that Naomi would break before sighing and moving on.

“Mickie, go grab my 12 inch strap-on.”

“Mmmrph” was the only verbal reply the skilled technician could let out as she still had Nikki’s plug in her mouth. She crawled over to Alexa’s locker and fumbled around a bit in Bliss’s bag before she felt that all too familiar dildo, grabbing both it and the harness and impressively balancing them on her back. 

Once Mickie returned with the valuables, Bliss took hold of both the rubber cock and the harness, and with Mickie’s help, attached the strap on around her waist. She looked over to Nikki, the expression on her face absolutely priceless. The Bella Twin had just gotten a pair of fists shoved up her butt, and yet the glimmer in her eyes showed she still wanted more. 

It kind of went without saying at this point, but Nikki knew she had fallen from grace. Her asshole had been loosened like never before and yet she still craved more anal abuse. Yes, despite being in the midst of recovering from having two entire hands inside her ass, she wouldn’t be satisfied until every inch of that dick was filling her big booty. 

Alexa sat upright near her curvaceous pet and commanded her with conviction.

“That fisting wasn’t enough, was it? No, you still want more! Well, that’s fine by me! Get over here and bang your butt! Ride my giant cock like the stupid lesbo bottom you are!”

Nikki really did want to get over to that 12 inch monster as fast as she possibly could,  but she was pretty well spent from everything her anus had endured tonight and so she moved at a snail’s pace, something her owner was more than happy to taunt her about.

“Aw, what’s the matter, little baby? Are you all tuckered out? Is it hard work being the biggest butt slut in this company? Congrats on that new title by the way. I didn’t think it was possible to outslut Becky Lynch but you’ve quickly proven me wrong. Hah! Anyway, I don’t care how hard it is to move! My time is valuable so pick up the pace. Get over here! COME OOON, NIKKI!”

After that thorough mockery, the model finally reached her destination, getting up and squatting down in position, ready to ram her rump with that rubber dildo.

“Sometime today, bitch!”

The Total Diva let out a pitiful whimper before complying, grabbing that 12 inch dick and slamming her behind down on it. It was actually kind of impressive that after sustaining so much anal attention she could work up the energy to drop her derriere on the dildo just like that. She continued to bounce her butt up and down on that sizable shaft, her opened up hole accepting that monster cock with ease. Each time the full length entered her anus and her humongous cheeks crashed onto her tiny top’s thighs, those pillowy cheeks jiggling like jello and her tremendous rack bouncing up and down with each landing. All the while the Team Bella leader gasped and grunted like she was a cheap two dollar whore, and at this point she may as well have been exactly that. Both her rectum and reputation were deeply ruined, so really, what more damage could be done?

Mistress Bliss was happy to see her newest anal addict approach this act with such enthusiasm but the last thing she need was for her to have another premature eruption.

“Slow it down!” The petite blonde directed. “Let everyone savor this sight!”

“Y...yes, Mistress Bliss.” 

The busty brunette hesitantly answered back and from there on made a deliberate effort to slide her ass up and down the 12 inch strap-on at a more measured speed, still letting out little whimpers of pleasure, though the volume and intensity was nothing compared to her reaction moments ago. The disgraced Diva had become so desensitized that this act felt vanilla. Yes, Nikki could only feel true contentment when she was allowed to give herself a rough anal pounding. However, she knew it wasn’t her desires that mattered. Her sole purpose now was to ensure her dom’s happiness, and based on everything Mistress Bliss was shouting right now, it seemed that she was doing a fine job of that.

“Yeah, just like that, Nikki!” Alexa encouraged her sub. “I know it’s hard for a brainless bimbo like you to have any self-restraint, but remember who you’re serving, bitch. Remember you’re made for me. Yeah, you’ve been running around, talking a big game for YEARS, but it was all for naught because all you can do now is give yourself to a REAL woman! Mmmhmm, I’m the Alpha now! And as Alpha, mmm, I hereby proclaim that Nikki Bella can’t go a single hour without being buttfucked—it doesn’t matter who's topping you. Nattie, Mella, Naomi, hell it can be Renee Young! As long as I’m not using your slutty ass at the time, I don’t mind sharing my toys. Oh yeah, doesn’t that sound like fun? Someone playing with your hot body 24/7?”

Afraid Alexa’s new rule was going to make her squirt right then and there, Nikki further subdued her tempo when she replied “Yes Mistress Bliss, thank you Mistress Bliss.”

Scanning her audience, she wasn’t sure anyone had heard her new edict as The Princess of Staten Island and The Queen of Harts were still focused flicking their bean to all of this sexy action. By now, Naomi had even given in, quietly shoving two fingers into her trunks and clearly struggling not to make any noise as she didn’t want to embarrass herself.

Regardless, Bliss kept talking.

“Mmm, you’re more than welcome Nikki! Though of course it’s not really for your pleasure! No, it’s more for my amusement! Yeah, I’m gonna use everyone on this roster in whatever I see fit! And you’ll all have to listen to me because I’m in charge here! I’m your leader! I’m your ruler! You’ll all look up to me now! Right Nikki, you fucking tragic excuse of an Alpha?!”

As she began to more rapidly raise and lower her loose rear on the SmackDown Women’s Champion’s manmade fuckstick, the Bella shamelessly shouted, “Yes, Mistress Bliss! We’re all at the whim of our new Alpha! The best Alpha we’ve ever had! Oh, so much better than me! You’re the head of this division! FUCK! You’re the top dog and we’re, ohhh, we’re just your bitches! You’re our...our...ohhh...mmm..you’re our goddess!”

Alexa’s eyes lit up.

“What did you just say?”

“Ungh! Oh SHIT! I said, aaaahhhh, I said you’re our...ah GAWD...you’re our goddess!”

“I’m your what?!”

“Goddess! You’re my goddess!”

“Mmm, fuck, I love that!” Bliss beamed. “‘Goddess’, ha, I’ll have to remember that. Keep calling me that—and since you’ve been such a good little girl, go ahead and make yourself cum!”

Speedily bouncing back on that rubber penis, the newest bottom in Alexa’s collection frantically screamed “YOU’RE MY GODDESS! YOU’RE MY GODDESS! YOU’RE MY GODDAMN GODDESS!!! OHHHH! I’M YOURS, AND YOU’RE MY GODDESS! YEAH, YOU’RE MY GAAAAHHH…GAAAAAAWWWD...OH...OH...OHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!”

For the second time tonight, the reality TV titan came, her orgasm turning out to be even harder than her last, a reaction she didn’t think could be possible. This time though, she really did pass out, totally worn out from her big night. 

Around the same time as Nikki, Alexa hit her climax, the petite blonde finally cumming against her harness the moment her latest pet hit the ground.

After taking a couple of moments to regroup, Five Feet of Fury pulled herself to her feet and posed a question to the division she now owned.

“Which one of you lucky ladies wants the privilege of cleaning this cheap whore’s ass off my cock?”

It was a close call, but Nattie’s hand shot up slightly before Mella’s. Naomi’s hand stayed at her side (the one that wasn’t in her trunks that is), but she still seemed to be looking at that long cock with lust, which Alexa took to be an encouraging sign that a bit more coaxing could transform her into the perfect bottom. For now, she’d take what she could get, and she beckoned the third generation wrestler to take her rightful place on her knees.

The older blonde blushed and dropped to her knees before she fervently bobbed her head up and down on the manmade cock. The 17 year veteran’s slurping was music to Alexa’s ears. From this day forward, her power would be undeniable. She had taken the slot of SmackDown Alpha, and she would hold onto that position for as long as she possibly could. Of course, she wouldn’t stop there. No, in reality, every girl on SmackDown was just a stepping stone to what she truly wanted. Thankfully, ‘Mania was just around the corner and she would come into contact with the members of the so-called “A-Show”. She could see it now. She would defy all odds and retain her title in the six-pack challenge, most likely by having Becky or Mickie lay down for her like good little bitches. Although the truly sweet victory would be defeating Naomi, humiliating her in her hometown. In any case, she’d retain and then go backstage and hopefully find a certain Boss and Queen to claim as hers. Those two horsewomen may be absolute studs in the ring, but Alexa now knew she could beat them both in the dominance department. It had taken her such a short time to build herself up from NXT sub to main roster dom that she was pretty sure she could do anything. All of the times it had seemed like she was done for had only fueled her more. She had been blackmailed by Ember Moon, nearly laughed out of the building at the Rumble, and lost her title to Naomi at Elimination Chamber, and she was somehow stronger than ever. For the first time in her life, Alexa felt legitimately unstoppable and she prayed for mercy upon anyone who stood in her way. 

***************************************************

**AFTER NXT**

_ March 29th, 2017 _

 

The beautiful blonde bent over, basically begging to be buttfucked. She slowly spread her cheeks, somewhat because of her jetlag but also so she could give her top the best possible view of her cute pink asshole.

“Ready?” The NXT Women’s Champion Asuka asked whilst lubing up the 14 inch strap-on attached to her waist.

There was a slight hesitation as Alexa seeked some reconfirmation.

“You’re sure there won’t be any videos of this that will surface?” The main roster star questioned, eyeing Ember watching them in the corner and very pointedly saying, “I have trust issues.”

In response, the Shenom cheekily shrugged, but the Empress did her best to quell Little Miss Bliss’s fears. 

“Don’t worry. Ember’s just watching.” Asuka reassured, putting her bottle of lube down and pressing the tip of her cock against the alleged new Alpha Female’s puckered hole. “So...ready?”

The SDL Women’s Champion sighed. “Sure.”

That was all the NXT star needed, Asuka thrusting the first few inches of her dildo forward, causing Alexa’s O-Ring to stretch wide, the alleged top screaming out in pain as she was anally taken for the first time in months. Eventually, that discomfort subsided, and Bliss began to feel utter jubilation as her hole adjusted around those first few inches of the NXT Alpha Female’s cock.

“I told you she would love it, my Empress. I bet this’ll be the highlight of her ‘Mania week!” The War Goddess cracked before slowly shoving her hand down to her pussy.

All the SmackDown champ could do in reply was whimper, “OOOHH, just please, AAAHH, please don’t tell anyone about this.” 

Asuka thrust the next couple of inches forward causing the SmackDown titleholder to squeal even more. The undefeated Superstar patronizingly patted Alexa’s blonde and pink hair.

“Our little secret.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear any feedback—positive or negative.


End file.
